An Immortal Memory
by MiN2
Summary: Bulma is kidnapped by Vegeta. Vegeta cares for Bulma,but is not able to express it. Bulma also cares for Vegeta. But an 'evil' event is about to take place. Will love blossom b/t the two? Previously 'Love is Immortal...' ~SPECIAL~ Chapter UP!
1. THE ARRIVAL PG13

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
  
  
A/N: My first V/B fic, actually my first DBZ fic ever, but this is not my first fan fic! *GRINS* Anywayz, on with the story.  
  
-MiN  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ or Veggie, although I dream about owning DBZ and Veggie. I ain't poor, but please don't sue, my parents wouldn't be able to handle the case!! They might just have heart attacks!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Arrival  
  
  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV  
  
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
  
  
-AT C.C.  
  
  
  
^A great day or a fine that as other people would like to call it.^  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed as if there was no tomorrow; she was worried, worried about the lives of her friends and also worried about her own.  
  
  
  
Today was a big day, a very big day, a day where people would lose their lives, and a day where people would feel both pain and victory.  
  
  
  
-MEANWHILE ON A SPACESHIP  
  
  
  
"Fuck! If that sorry excuse of a saiyan didn't get killed on that stupid mud ball, I, the prince of Vegeta-sei, wouldn't have to bother to go to that filthy planet, full of weakling humans!!!" Vegeta yelled in fury.  
  
  
  
He was angry, furious, but most of all he was afraid… Right before Raditz died he sent a transmission to Planet Kold, where Vegeta was staying at that time. He said that Kakarott, or better Goku, was indeed strong, but Vegeta wasn't afraid of Kakarott or his bakayora friends, he was afraid of what he had been dreaming lately. In his dream a lavender or blue, he couldn't determine the color, but a beautiful lavender haired onna appeared in his dream and told him with a concerned face that he'll gain something or someone he'll hate and love, at the same time if he went to Chikkyu. She came every night, every single dream, haunting him. He couldn't deal with this, he was the prince of the saiyan-jins, he was superior, he would never love anything or anyone, love was weakness, and he couldn't have a weakness.  
  
  
  
But then again, he had no choice in going to Chikkyu, because the fucking lizard, Freeza had told him so.  
  
  
  
"Damn Fucking Lizard," Vegeta muttered in anger, and then he drifted into another deep tortuous dreamful sleep.  
  
  
  
-AT C.C.  
  
  
  
"Ouch! My foot! Damn fucking machine! Start working you stupid air car! If you don't work now I will melt you down! Dammit! It's no use talking to a machine… I will have to remind myself later to construct a newer, more advanced, working air car…" Bulma angrily kicked her own invention, which was the air car, screaming and murmuring to herself.  
  
  
  
Just then a small kid arrived, and on his face, and it read HURRY.  
  
  
  
"Bulma-san, let's go, NOW!!" the little boy said sounding very nervous, since it would be his first battle ever.  
  
  
  
The boy, Gohan, who was Goku's son, had a lot to deal with at a young age; his father had died on a battle with his uncle, Raditz. Since then, he was trained under Piccolo to prepare for the battle that would occur today.  
  
  
  
Bulma jumped up, since she wasn't expecting him so early.  
  
  
  
"You scared the shi, no, heck out of me, you know that, Gohan?" Bulma yelled in anger and frustration.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so sorry, Bulma-san, I didn't mean to scare you or knock you off or anything." Gohan said sounding sorry.  
  
  
  
"Well, you did, but it's okay, since you apologized." Bulma forgave him and went back to fixing the air car.  
  
  
  
^Kame, that little kid is just like his father, but at least Gohan is smarter then Goku.^ Bulma drifted off into her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Bulma-san!!" Gohan yelled in Bulma's ear, loudly and clearly.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay. But this "thing" is not working, what so ever!! Arrggg…" Bulma yelled in frustration and gritted her teeth.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I know! I can carry you, since I can fly!" Gohan said in joy and with a big actually huge smile on his face.  
  
  
  
"Oh! That's a good idea, but I get air sick, you know." Bulma said in disappointment.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, Bulma-san, we'll get to Kame's look out in no time!" Gohan said happily.  
  
  
  
^This boy is definitely much smarter then Goku. Goku didn't even know what to do; he just panicked, when we were in this situation about 5 years a go. ^ Bulma thought to herself, as Gohan carried her to Kame's Look Out.  
  
  
  
-KAME-SAMA'S LOOK OUT  
  
  
  
When they arrived in Kame-sama's look out, the other warriors, like Piccolo, Yamcha, her current boyfriend, Tien, Kuririn, and Chaos, had already arrived.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Bulma, how have you been?" Yamcha said with unease, since they hadn't seen each other for about a year.  
  
  
  
"Hey, and how have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN? Oh, I would have been swell, just swell, if you hadn't cheated on ME!!" Bulma yelled, with anger flushing to her pale face.  
  
  
  
"Baby, you can't expect me to be PERFECT!" Yamcha yelled back, with a defensive tone.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T! I EXPECT YOU TO BE FAITHFUL TO ME! NOT SOME PLAYER!" Bulma screamed louder that before, the others were at unease so they decided to leave the scene, Piccolo covering Gohan's ears.  
  
  
  
"Baby, look, I am sorry, is that enough?" Yamcha suddenly calmed down.  
  
  
  
"NO, it isn't enough, so save you explanations mister, I know you gave been cheating on me by fucking that whore, Jen was it? I don't care now, Yamcha. We're through! We're O.V.E.R! OVER!!" Bulma yelled her final sentence and walked off quickly leaving Yamcha with a dropped jaw.  
  
  
  
"Did she just dump me? Did she? That Bitch!" Yamcha yelled out, just unable to believe what just happened.  
  
  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Bulma screamed over.  
  
  
  
Right after their little argument (?), a big explosion was heard and could be seen from Kame's Look Out. All the warriors hurriedly left or flew to the direction of the explosion, leaving Bulma alone and left out.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Where are you all going leaving me behind? Take me with you guys too!!" Bulma shouted as loud as she can.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so sorry, Bulma-san," Gohan said and flew towards where Bulma stood.  
  
  
  
"It's okay, but don't go fast like the other time, I almost threw up, remember?" Bulma reminded Gohan about their little incident.  
  
  
  
"But we have to! You can throw up as much as you want, Bulma-san, but I will have to go fast," Gohan said and ended the discussion.  
  
  
  
-THE LOCATION OF THE BIG EXPLOSION  
  
  
  
"So, this is the mud ball that is called Chikkyu, huh?" Vegeta questioned the big bold warrior on his left.  
  
  
  
"Yes sire, this is it. My prince, where should we get started?" The big bold warrior, Napa, asked his prince, Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"We do nothing. Apparently some weaklings are coming to greet us," Vegeta stated clearly with an evil smirk.  
  
  
  
"Yes, your majesty," Napa bowed to the shorter warrior.  
  
  
  
Soon the DBZ warrior arrived. They landed one by one but Bulma and Gohan were far behind, because although they were going fast, Bulma had to make stops to throw up couple of times. She always got sick when they flew too fast.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile on the fighting ground, Napa took in the fighting position to get ready to fight Yamcha. Yamcha wanted and suggested that he should be first, because he wanted to pound out his anger from the dumping. They began, Yamcha attacked him first and launched full strength towards the bold warrior, but Napa easily dodged his punches and kicks and got in some of his own.  
  
  
  
"Shimatta!" Yamcha swore under his breath.  
  
  
  
Both warriors had stopped after few minutes. Yamcha was pretty worn out, since Napa dodged his blow after blow. Napa got ready to attack again, but was stopped by his prince.  
  
  
  
"STOP NAPA!" Vegeta ordered the larger warrior.  
  
  
  
"But my prince, why?" Napa asked in confusion, but was quickly cut off by an angry Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"Grrrr. When I tell you to stop you stop! How dare you defy me! Someone else is coming!" Vegeta growled, although his face had not moved an inch, another words, expressionless.  
  
  
  
"It's GOKU!" Yamcha said loudly.  
  
  
  
"No, you baka, it's Gohan and Bulma, apparently she had to make stops," Piccolo told Yamcha.  
  
  
  
"Oh, damn bitch," Yamcha spoke with disappointment in his words.  
  
  
  
~Gohan and Bulma? Gohan must be that baka, Kakarott's brat, but who's Bulma? It's definitely a female name. I wonder if it is her.~ Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Gohan arrived, Bulma's face was green, and she was feeling sick, very sick.  
  
  
  
^Oh Kame, I feel like I am going to vomit again!! ^Bulma thought to herself as her face began to turn greener.  
  
  
  
When Vegeta finally saw the onna's face, his thoughts went wild, his mind unable rationalizes, and his jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
  
  
"Sire?" Napa asked, with a confused look on his face.  
  
  
  
"ONNA?" Vegeta called out in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Evil Cliffy, huh? *EVIL SMIRK* and then *GIGGLES*!! I am sooooo EVIL!! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! If this story gets enough review and gets popular, I just might make an e-mailing address!! Anywayz, R & R!!  
  
-MiN 


	2. THE MEETING PG13

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
A/N: Helloooooooo!! Again!! I thank all the people who have reviewed!! You guys are   
so cool!! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!! Oh, for the people who are waiting   
lemons, next chapter won't be a lemon but CITRUS, the rating will go up to NC17,   
'cause Bulma and Vegeta almost you know, do it. Oh, and I know that this fic's   
title is lame, if you have a better one, please e-mail.  
-MiN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own, blah, blah, blah. The same thing I said last time. DO NOT   
SUE!!  
  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
Previously on LII (Love is Immortal):  
Bulma and Gohan go to Kame-Sama's look out and she breaks up with Yamcha rather brutally.   
Gohan carries Bulma and flies to the fighting scene. Vegeta sees her and he   
realizes that she is the girl of his dreams, literally.  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
"ONNA??" Vegeta yelled out in confusion.  
  
"Sire, are you alright?" Napa asked the shocked prince.  
  
"I am fine, Napa," Vegeta answered firmly, getting himself back together.  
  
"Who's that??" Bulma pointed at Napa and Vegeta and asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Napa, it seems that he is the minion of that man," Piccolo   
pointed at Vegeta and said,  
"And that is Vegeta, the prince of Saiyans."  
  
"Oh," She said as she nodded.  
  
"What the hell is that bitch doing here??" Yamcha asked out loud.  
  
"I heard that Yamcha!! And just because I dumped your sorry ass, you have no   
right to call me a bitch!" She shouted at Yamcha.  
  
~Hmmm. This is interesting. So that weakling baka human, called Yamcha, is or   
was her mate. Very interesting indeed, too bad he doesn't deserve her. What the   
hell am I thinking?? That's a weak human onna, and you barely know her!! Am I   
attracted to her?? I don't believe this. ~  
  
Vegeta wanted to beat the hell out of him, but didn't, since it would   
destroy the proud image of the saiyan Prince, Vegeta.  
  
~That sorry excuse of a warrior called that blue haired onna a bitch? He'll   
pay for that comment. ~  
  
"Napa, I'll fight that little moron, got it?" Vegeta stated, almost   
viciously.  
  
"Uh, Yes, sire," Napa replied in bewilderment.  
  
Vegeta launched himself fully at the weak human, Yamcha. Yamcha on the other   
hand, just stared in shock and when he was kicked on the face directly, he was sent   
flying to a pile of rocks that had been destroyed in the previous fight. Vegeta said   
nothing, just smirked.  
  
"You SICK FUCK!" Yamcha shouted.  
  
That was a wrong move, very wrong one.   
  
"Grrrrr," Vegeta growled and sent out his strongest attack.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed out the name of the attack and sent an   
enormous ki blast towards Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha didn't have a way to defend himself; he was not strong enough to beat   
Vegeta. The ki blast was a direct hit. The others just watched in shock.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Bulma asked in astonishment.  
  
"I, I, I don't know," Kuririn said his eyes widening  
  
The smokes had been clearing; the DBZ warriors and Bulma saw a huge crater   
and gasped at the sight of bleeding Yamcha. Even though she wasn't dating Yamcha   
anymore, but he was still a good friend to her. Bulma's tears fell like a   
waterfall; she ran into the gigantic crater and ran to Yamcha, screaming his name.  
  
"Yamcha!! Oh my Kame!!" Bulma screamed in fear and shock.  
  
Vegeta felt an arrow strike his cold heart. He was hurt, actually hurt, by a   
weak human onna. He was feeling emotions. He was hurt because she would actually go   
back to that sorry excuse of a warrior after all that baka insulted her. Then he   
felt something he had never felt before, JEALOUSY.  
  
~What is this feeling? Why is it eating me up from inside? Am I jealous of   
that baka? Am I?!? That onna should keep away from me; she'll be a major weakness   
if she is near me. ~ Vegeta thought.  
  
"Get out of there you blue haired onna, or you'll share the same fate as   
your mate," Vegeta said with much coldness in his words.  
  
"You cold hearted BASTARD!! You killed Yamcha!! And no he is not my mate!"  
  
"So what?? He was a weakling anyways, he didn't deserve you." Right then   
Vegeta realized what he had just said and covered his mouth.  
  
^NANI? ^ Bulma was confused.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Bulma snapped furiously at the cold-hearted prince, her tears   
were still falling down like a stream.  
  
~ I can't believe that onna would actually snap at me like that. Doesn't   
she know that I can kill her in an instant?? Sheesh, she had got some nerve. ~  
  
"Bulma get out of there and shut up! You'll get us all killed by pissing   
off the prince with you huge mouth!" Kuririn shouted.  
  
"The baldy weakling is right onna, I would get the hell out of there if I   
were you, our prince has very little patience. He'll kill if you are a female,   
gender does not matter to him," Napa said with a big evil smirk on his big face.  
  
"NO!!" Bulma screamed out, but her soon broke because of the pain inside.  
  
^ Why am I standing up to him? He could kill me in a second! ^  
  
Vegeta did not move a bit, he just stood there, straight-faced. He stared at   
the deep blue pools of her eyes.  
  
~Does she hate me? Get a grip!! You just met her!! Plus, she's a filthy   
human, a weak one too!! But then again her personality, ~  
  
^Those onyx eyes, what those eyes mean?? Pain, maybe? ^ Bulma was confused;   
she couldn't read him at all.  
  
^AM I ATTRACTED TO HIM?!?^  
  
~AM I ATTRACTED TO HER?!?~  
  
Both thought at the same time. By then, Bulma wasn't crying or thinking   
about Yamcha's death. Some how she had forgotten about Yamcha, his death no longer   
mattered to her anymore. What mattered was what Vegeta was hiding beneath his stern   
face.  
  
Vegeta finally snapped out of his thought, and sent an instant transmission   
to Napa.  
  
'NAPA!'  
  
'Yes, sire?'  
  
'Prepare our ship.'  
  
'May I ask why sire?'  
  
'No you may not! Now go!'  
  
'Yes sire.'  
  
~Damn, idiot. ~ Vegeta thought.  
  
Napa flew to their ship and changed its coordinates.  
  
'It's ready sire'  
  
'Okay, I will be there in a second.'  
  
'Okay, sire'  
  
^What the hell are they doing?^ Bulma though with a skeptical look on her   
face.  
  
Vegeta suddenly flew towards the confused onna. He punched her slightly to   
not crush her skull and knocked her unconscious, he then carried her to his ship.  
  
"WHERE IS HE TAKING BULMA??" Kuririn asked.  
  
"We don't know, but we can't follow them now, let's wait for Goku to   
arrive." Piccolo said calmly.  
  
"I don't know how you can be so calm in these situations," Tien said   
shaking his head.  
  
"Meditate, it's good for you," Piccolo said.  
  
"Uh, right." Tien replied sarcastically.  
  
-MEANWHILE IN VEGETA'S SHIP  
  
"What is that egoistical, shrieking, bitch doing here, on our ship??" Napa   
asked with a scowl on his face.  
  
"None of you business," Vegeta affirmed loudly and clearly.  
  
"And you may never, I repeat never, indult, hurt, rape, look, or even think   
about her, got it? If you do any of these things, you will be executed personally   
and cruelly by myself, got it?" Vegeta said with a death glare.  
  
"Y, Yes sire," Napa replied to the ferocious prince.  
  
"Good, now destroy the planet quick and fast so we can get the hell out of   
here," Vegeta said with a fowl face.  
  
The ship started to shake violently. Vegeta held on to Bulma very tight so   
she wouldn't snap her delicate and creamy neck. Napa soon destroyed Chikkyu-sei   
with a powerful laser beam from the ship.  
  
A big explosion was heard, Chikkyu had been destroyed. Bright sparkles of   
asteroids flew into the space.  
  
24 hours had passed, Bulma slowly woke up and was a little crushed by the   
change in gravity.  
  
"NANI?!?" Bulma shouted out in perplexity.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up, blue haired onna," a dark figure behind   
the shadow said coolly.  
  
  
A/N: Dan, Dan, Dan!! A weird classic music played out of no where.  
MiN-WTF?  
My Sis-I just thought a little addy of classical music would be cool, big sis.  
MiN-You FREAK!! How did you get in here?? *Follows around the room with a frying   
pan*  
My Sis-Geez, big sis, u r acting like Chi Chi!!  
MiN-I am?!?  
My Sis-YUP! You definitely are!!  
MiN-ARRRGG. *GROWLS* GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!  
My MoM-MiN, honey? Are you beating your sister with a frying pan again?  
MiN-Uhh, nooo. *ROLLS EYES AND HIDES THE FRYING PAN*  
My MoM-Then where's my frying pan? I just bought it yesterday.  
MiN-ARRRG! Everyone get out of my fanfic!!  
Vegeta-OKAY! *happily walks out*  
MiN-NOT YOU!!  
  
Anyways, evil cliffy again, Veggie has kidnapped Bulma and Chikkyu, well,   
Earth, is GONE!! Tune in for next time!!  
  
~UPLOADING SCHEDULE~  
LII- Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays  
AD- New Fan Fiction!! It will be up tomorrow (03/24/2002)!! Tuesdays, Thursdays,   
Saturdays!  
  
*I DON'T UPDATE ON SUNDAYS!!  
  
TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
Trippinwithcats: Sorry, but this one's cliffy again! I will not have a cliffy next   
time, k?  
  
Kai: Yup, I too agree that Yamcha is a LOSER!! THANX!! *BLUSHES*  
  
Dragonwriter: Thanx, so much for saying that this is good!! *BLUSHES AGAIN*  
  
Makoto-and-MooCat: Thnx for reviewing!! Hope you have fun flying Makoto!!  
  
DBZ Girl: Awww, thank you!! I am so grateful!! *GRINS*  
  
Diana: Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! 


	3. THE LIE, THE DREAM, AND THE REJECTIONCIT...

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
A/N: Hellooo!! I thank all the people that reviewed. As I said previsouly, this chapter will be citrus, warning for those who don't like lemons and citruses. If you would like e-mail notifications to you readers of my fanfiction updates, e-mail your requests to mmhl88@hotmail.com, mmhl88@hanmail.net, or vision_gal_4_u@yahoo.com. Plus, I can take flames, but please do not cuss in the reviews. Constructive flames are great! As I said before, the title sux!! If you have a better one, please e-mail or put it in the review!! Enjoy!! R & R!!  
  
P.S. This is a long chapter making up for last chapter! If you loved this fan fiction or even liked it or thought it was okay, please go and read Agnus-Dei, it's another B/V fan fiction by me!!  
-MiN  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own, blah, blah, blah. The same thing I said last time. DO NOT   
SUE!!  
  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
Previously on LII (Love is Immortal):  
Bulma and the DBZ warriors meet Vegeta and Napa. Vegeta gets pissed by Yamcha, he kidnaps Bulma and Chikkyu-sei is destroyed. (A/N: Short Summary huh?)  
  
Chapter 3: The Lie, the Dream, and the Rejection  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up, blue haired onna," a dark figure behind the shadow said coolly.  
  
"Who, who's there? Show yourself!!" Bulma yelled out to the dark figure as she clutched on to the soft white sheets of the bed she was lying on.  
  
"You have got some spunk, onna," the dark said as he came out of the shadow.  
  
"YOU!!" Bulma shouted in astonishment.  
  
"Where am I?? Why am I here??" Bulma asked.  
  
"You are in my ship," Vegeta told her calmly.  
  
"Why am I in your ship? You arrogant, selfish, egoistical, emotionless, cold-hearted bastard!! Tell me now Vegeta!!"  
  
"It's amazing that you even know my name, but you'll not address me as arrogant, selfish, egoistical, emotionless, cold-hearted bastard. You'll address me as Vegeta no ouji or Saiyan no ouji."  
  
"Funny," Bulma snarled.  
  
"Why should I address you "formally", if you won't call me by my name. Just so you know, my name isn't "onna"! It's Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta's left eyebrow twitched from Bulma's reply.  
  
"I could careless what your name is! But I admit that you are very interesting, little baka onna,"  
  
"Hey! I told you my name was Bulma, not onna!! And I also know that I am interesting. What happened to my planet if I am here??" she asked as her face changed from scowl to serious.  
  
"It's none of your concern, but if you must know, it's just fine. Now rest."  
  
Vegeta left silently, leaving Bulma by herself, confused and not knowing what to do.  
  
^Kame, I can't figure that guy out!! He's such a jerk!! But a really hot one. NANI?!? Where did that come from? Bad, bad Bulma!! What am I thinking?? He's a cold-hearted bastard, how destroyed millions of innocent lives!! He killed Yamcha, remember?? But Yamcha was the one who pissed him off and called him a sick fuck. Kuso, I should really stop thinking about him.^ she thought as she fell asleep.  
  
-OUTSIDE THE DOOR  
  
~Why the hell did I bring her to my ship anyways? I can't believe myself! She's a weak, loud-mouthed, bitchy, but hot harpy. Oh my Vegeta! Did I just think that she was hot?!? NANI?!?~ Vegeta argued with himself.  
  
"My prince, you should get some rest," Napa said.  
  
"Grrrr. I do whatever I please, now go away! I do not wish to see your pathetic dumb face!" Vegeta snapped at him and growled and headed for his room.  
  
-MEANWHILE IN VEGETA'S ROOM  
  
~The onna's got a lot of spunk. She might be pathetically weak, but her mind seems to be stronger than any other I know. Why do I keep thinking about her???~  
  
"ARRRG!!" Vegeta growled in confusion and frustration.  
  
Vegeta was confused about himself. Why had he brought her to his ship? He didn't know, but he knew that he didn't want her blown up with the rest of the pathetic mud ball. He also knew that he was attracted to her, but he denied that fact. Soon Vegeta's eyelids became heavy, and he fell into a deep, deep sleep.  
  
-VEGETA'S DREAM  
  
~Where am I?~  
  
He couldn't see anything but darkness. It was pitch black, everything that sourrounded him was pitch black.  
  
#This is a dream, my prince, Vegeta.# A bright light appeared infront of him and spoke.  
  
~Okay, and who in the name of Vegeta are you, and why the hell are you here?~  
  
#You are here to see the future, Prince of Vegeta-sei. I, am your soul guardian.#  
  
~I am here to see the future? In my dream? I must be definitely getting old or I am totally insane. Plus, I DON'T NEED A GUARDIAN!! I, the saiyan no ouji, can take of myself. I was trained by the fucking lizard to survie in all causes!!~ Vegeta screamed in his mind.  
  
#You might not need a guardian to protect you from physical scars, but you need a guardian to guard your emotions and soul. You have even forgotten what love is! The only emotion you know is anger, pain, pride, and hatred!#  
  
~I don't care about love! I don't need emotions, the only emotions that are worthy are pain, anger, pride, and hatred like you said.~  
  
#Yes, you are right, you only know that because you were never taught to love or care. But now that is about to change by someone, but it'll not be I. You and I both know who it is, don't we?#  
  
Vegeta just snarled and snickered at the comment. He DID KNOW who it was, but didn't admitt it, he just couldn't.   
  
~I don't give a shit! Now get on with the future showing! I don't intend to stay here all day and hear your pathetic hideous voice. They are starting to hurt my ears.~  
  
#As you wish, my dear ouji.# the bright light answered and vanished.   
  
Next, there was a bright flash and he was standing in a island, no trees, just boulders, rocks, and hills, and water sourrounding it. He saw Kuririn and Gohan, they were watching something. They were apparently hiding from something and peeking.  
  
~Isn't he that baka Kakarott's offspring? And him, he's the bald guy that was in the previous fight.~  
  
"Hey, brats!" Vegeta called out and flew to where they were and reached out to grab one of them, but he grabbed nothing.  
  
#My dear ouji, as you said this is just a dream. They can't hear you, and you can't grab them.# the voice that called itself his "Guardian" said.  
  
"Great." Vegeta snarled.  
  
Vegeta peeked in and was now seeing what they were watching. It was him, himself, Mirai Vegeta, fighting with the lizard, Freeza, that was in his full form. Mirai Vegeta was fighting with his practically all his strength. Present Vegeta realized that Freeza was holding back his powers.  
  
"Freeza, why don't you use your full power? What? Too afraid that I will surpass you? A mere monkey would surpass you?" Mirai Vegeta said with a smirk, it was obvious that he was too full of himself.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My poor little monkey boy, you don't know what you are asking for me to do." Freeza answered sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes I do." Vegeta shot back.  
  
Right then a loud yell could be heard from Freeza. Freeza was powering up, a blue aura could be seen from far away. Mirai Vegeta's eyes widened and widened in shock as he watched his opponent power up.  
  
When Freeza finished his powering up, he held up his palm right to Vegeta.  
  
"Take this monkey boy!" with that a bright ki ball shot out of Freeza's palm, heading for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta blocked it with all his powers, but it left his arms and hands covered in blood. Not giving any time for Vegeta to shake it off, Freeza launched at him. Boom, Boom! Two of them could not be seen since they were so agile. Vegeta was busy dodging and blocking, but was soon turned into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Time to die!" Feeza shouted as he held Vegeta by his colar and held up his hand.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" a loud scream could be heard from far away, Freeza's, Vegeta's, and present Vegeta's heads all turned to the direction of the scream.  
  
The two Vegetas' eyes widened as they saw one tearful Bulma run to the direction of the fight.  
  
"Onna, get out of here, what are you still doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave this mud ball imediately?" Mirai Vegeta screamed to Bulma.  
  
"Vegeta, I couldn't, I just couldn't. I, I love you. I can't leave you here."  
  
"Awwww. Sorry interrupt, but monkey boy, when did you get a mate? She's quite pretty." Freeza said sarcastically.  
  
"Too bad, she won't last long for you," Freeza concluded and shot a ki ball at her direction.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! BUUULLLMMMMMMMMAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The two Vegetas screamed as tears flowed down their cheeks.  
  
~Why am I crying? And did she say that she loved me? I am not worthy of being loved by her.~  
  
-MEAN WHILE IN REALITY  
  
"Vegeta? VEGETA? Are you okay??" Bulma asked with a concerned face and shook him almost violently, trying to wake him up.  
  
With another shake, Vegeta's eyes flew open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" BUlma scream in surprise.  
  
"Onna, stop your screeching!"   
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that you scared the hell out of me," Bulma answered, calming down.  
  
"Anyways, why were you crying? Why were you screaming? Were you having a nightmare?" Bulma asked all these questions at once.  
  
"Onna, will you ask more slowly next time? And what happened in my dream is none of your business," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"Geez! You don't have to be mean all the time, you know!" Bulma snapped.  
  
"Yes I do," Vegeta answered.  
  
"I don't get you, you know that?"  
  
"Come to think about it, why are you here in the first place?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I was looking outside, the space, then I heard you scream like hell."  
  
^Vegeta was crying. How interesting. Maybe he has emotions after all.^ Bulma thought.  
  
Bulma reached out to his face and started to wipe out all of his tears with her tiny hands.  
  
**********************************WARNING BEGINNING OF CITRUS******************************  
  
Vegeta pulled her tiny hands down to his lips and kissed her palm. He then planted a gentle kiss on ever single finger of hers. He moved up to her mouth and gently kissed her. Bulma's lips by then were burning with desire. He deepened the kiss and they started to kiss more passionately.   
  
Bulma was responding quickly to his every kiss. His hands started to explore her perfect body. Bulma's hands were going through his hair.  
  
^Kame, his hair is so much softer than I thought.^  
  
Vegeta gently took her clothes off, one thing at a time. Bulma was also taking his tight spandex off. Bulma's skin was burning with desire, her skin burning by his ever touch, every kiss.  
  
Vegeta moved slightly down and suckled on to her firm breast. His free hand was now trailing down her stomache and her blue curls. He found her entering and her clitoris and gently started to stroke her clitoris, circlering her entering.  
  
^I, I can't do this. I am probably just one of his conquests.^ Bulma thought.  
  
Her hands moved down and stopped what Vegeta was doing.  
  
**********************************WARNING ENDING OF CITRUS***********************************  
  
"NANI?!?" Vegeta shouted in confusion.  
  
"I can't do this. I just can't. I don't want it like this." Bulma said to him.  
  
"I am still confused, would you care to elaborate." Vegeta replied as he pulled her down to him.  
  
"I don't want to be just another conquest to you!" with that statement, Bulma gathered her clothes, and put them on quickly, and left.  
  
The door closed, she left him, leaving him burning with desire.   
  
"But, but you are not..." Vegeta whispered and trailed off.  
  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! *WINKS* Is this a evil cliffy?? Today's author's note is very short unlike the last one. Poor Veggie, he was rejected by Bulma!! *EVIL GRIN* Wonder what's gonna happen next time, hell I don't even know... Anyways tune in for next time of LII (Love is IMMORTAL) and R & R & R & R & R & R!!!!  
-MiN  
  
~UPLOADING SCHEDULE~  
LII (Love is Immortal)- Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays!  
AD (Agnus-Dei)- Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays!  
  
*I DON'T UPDATE ON SUNDAYS!! Only when I feel good I update on sundays, hehe!  
  
  
TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
mirei nochi: I am sorry if I am that evil. I will write more don't worry!! *WINKS*  
  
Chibi Trunks Gal: *BLUSHES* Bulma will find out soon about her panet, he he he. *EVIL GRIN* I don't know your e-mail address to send a notify of the update, please send a request to mmhl88@hotmail, mmhl88@hanmail.net, or vision_gal_4_u@yahoo.com, with your e-mail address.  
  
Elvin Goddess: Gomen, Gomen. Anyways thanx!! 


	4. THE DAMAGE AND THE HEALINGRAPECITRUS NC1...

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
A/N: Gomen, and another gomen... I haven't been updating in a while... Gomen, I was busy with exams, he he... I am finally updating all my fan fics and a new one's about to come up!! *Grins Happily* Anyways read and enjoy!! Warning rape content.  
  
DISCALIMER: Don't own... Same things that I say on every other chapter... DON'T SUE!!  
  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
Previously on LII (Love is Immortal): Bulma is taken to Vegeta's ship and Vegeta lies to Bulma about her planet. Vegeta sees his future in a dream. Bulma and Vegeta gets close, almost too close, but she pushes him away.  
  
Chapter 4: The Damage and the Healing  
  
Bulma ran to her room clutching her clothes as tears fell endlessly down her flushed cheeks. She couldn't believe what had just happened, how she could have done what she had done.   
  
"Kame... Why? Why did these things happen to me? Why?" Bulma asked as her voice trembled in sadness.  
  
^I actually wanted him, I wanted him to take me for a moment. Kame, I am such a fool. But why am I sad that I didn't let him take me? Why?^ Bulma questioned herself, again and again, but none of the answers were found.  
  
"So many questions, huh?" a dark big figure said in the shadows, and it wasn't Vegeta.  
  
"Wh-Who are you?"   
  
"I don't know why Vegeta-sama brought you here, or why he is trying to protect you, but I do know this. You are gonna be one good fuck," the dark figure said coming out of the shadow.  
  
"Napa!" Bulma screamed in shock, she turned around and ran for the door.  
  
"Oh no, you don't," Napa said with a big evil smirk.  
  
**********************************WARNING BEGINNING OF RAPE CONTENT********************  
  
With those words, Napa grabbed Bulma's tiny wrists and pushed her abruptly against the cold metal wall.   
  
"Ouch!" Bulma let out a yelp in pain.  
  
Napa stripped her quickly and started stroking her firm breasts roughly.  
  
"LET ME GO! I SAID LET GO OF ME!!!!!" Bulma scremed and tried to get away from his grasp.   
  
"Nope, as I said before, you are gonna be a great fuck, and don't try to move, I don't want to hurt your pretty little face," Napa said and slapped her very hard on her cheek, sending her flying to another side of the wall.  
  
Bulma was soon unconsious, blood was leeking from her lips from the slap and she was on the floor, unable to move.  
  
"Bitch, I told you not to move! Now look what you made me do! Fucking bitch," Napa said as he picked Bulma up and tossed her on to the bed.  
  
Napa continued what he had started before. He touch her clitoris roughly and devoured her. She was unconsious, not really knowing what was going on. He moved down and started licking her entrance.  
  
**********************************WARNING ENDING OF RAPE CONTENT************************  
  
-FEW MINUTES BEFORE IN VEGETA'S ROOM  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed in rage and fury.  
  
She had rejected him, the blue haired onna had rejected him. He could not believe it. He had feelings for her and she straight out rejected him.   
  
~This will be the last time I ever open up to anyone.~ Vegeta thought.  
  
He couldn't believe what she had said.  
  
START OF FLASH BACK  
  
"I can't do this. I just can't. I don't want it like this." Bulma said to him.  
  
"I am still confused, would you care to elaborate." Vegeta replied as he pulled her down to him.  
  
"I don't want to be just another conquest to you!" with that statement, Bulma gathered her clothes, and put them on quickly, and left.  
  
The door closed, she left him, leaving him burning with desire.   
  
"But, but you are not..." Vegeta whispered and trailed off.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
He had actually cared for someone in his life! And in 1 freaking day!!   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" A scream was heard across the halls, it echoed and echoed.  
  
Vegeta reconized the voice almost imediately.  
  
~The onna...~  
  
Vegeta ran in a extreme speed and kicked the door of Bulma's room open. The door flung open and Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as he saw Napa raping the onna. His onna, even though she had rejected him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME NAPA!" Vegeta scremed in rage and anger.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta-Sama..." Napa gasped in fright.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were blinded by rage. His power rose imensly as a blue aura sourrounded him.   
  
"It-It's not what you think, Vegeta-sama!" Napa tried to explain, but it was no use.  
  
Vegeta shot a ki beam straight to Napa's shoulder. Napa fell helplessly clutching his now wounded shoulder.  
  
"I BELIEVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR THAT YOU MAY NEVER EVEN TOUCH THE ONNA!" Vegeta screamed as he kicked Napa brutally.  
  
Napa was sent flying to the nearest wall and because of his weight the wall was crushed. Napa was now lying on the floor bleeding and all broken.  
  
Vegeta walked slowly over to Bulma as he powered down. He picked Bulma up gently not wanting to break her more. he carried her quickly to the healing chambers and put her into a regeneration tank. Vegeta pulled a chair infront of the regeneration tank and sat there, waiting for her to heal.  
  
Another 24 hours had passed that seemed like centuries to Vegeta. He had been wake all night, waiting for her to heal completely, waiting for her to come out healthy. He was almost on the verge of being insane from all that wait.   
  
A click could be heard from the regeneration tank. The water that was in the regeneration tank was now being slowly drained. Vegeta stood up and opened pushed a button that would open the entrance of the tank. As the tank opened, Vegeta quickly got a big towel and wrapped Bulma in it so she wouldn't be freezing to death.   
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she felt a soft cloth over her cold body.   
  
"Be still, onna" Vegeta gently said to Bulma as he pulled up Bulma to his strong arms.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called.  
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vegeta had too much pride in himself to even say your welcome. He just smiled warmly and carried her to his room. It had been the first time Bulma ever saw him smile like that.  
  
"Wh-What happened to Napa?" Bulma whispered softly to Vegeta.  
  
"He is now left to die. He will probably bleed to death." Vegeta gritted his teeth as the subject 'Napa' came up.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said softly as she let out a sigh.  
  
Vegeta could feel her soft breath on his neck. He wanted to take her right here, right now, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.  
  
When they arrived at the room, Vegeta opened the door swiftly and walked gently over to the bed. He put her down gently to the soft bed. Bulma landed softly as Vegeta was about to go, Bulma grabbed his wrist gently said,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vegeta just smiled a little and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
A/N: Was this a little too mushy? I know this was extremely short... Gomen... But from now on I will update faster since I have got the ending all figure out. Sorry if this was little late!! Hope you liked it!! R & R!!  
SiS: Hey sis!!  
MiN: Shoo! Go away! *shoos her away*  
SiS: MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!  
MiN: NO! SHUT UP! *wraps a hand around SiS's mouth*   
SiS: MMff MFFMFM!! (Translation-Mom! Mom!)  
MiN: I am gonna let go of you and I will give you a chocolate egg, how about that?  
SiS: GOOD!  
MiN: *Gives a chocolate egg* T.T My egg...  
SiS: BYE! *WAVES AND DIGS INTO THE EGG*  
MiN: Anyways, if you review, I will give you guys an egg too!! *Bribes*  
  
P.S. e-mailing list address: DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to   
  
~!Plugs!~  
Selenity Jade's stories! All of them are good!  
Flying Pen's Cruel Fate, extremely great!!  
LavenderGoddessV's fics! I am in love with them all!!  
Severina's Silver Springs! It's already completed, but it's so sad!! *TEARS*  
  
TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: Don't worry, I'll make more!! *WINKS*   
  
Da Bomb: ThX!!  
  
PenquinPentz: Thx!! I hope it's good!!  
  
Landlady of the Universe: I know, poor Veggie, but don't worry, he will get some later!! Thank you!!  
  
Scary Bulma: *Blushes* Thx so much!!  
  
Makoto-and-MooCat: Don't cry and thank you for saying it's beautiful! Anyways, I want a flying session with Gohan too!! Could you ask him?  
  
Brianna Darknight The Angel of Darkness: Thank you!! Nope, they aren't all dead... I can't tell you all of the answers to your questions, I will be giving out the whole fan fiction! But remember this, Goku's coming... soon!!  
  
Aisha: Thank you!! I am really flattered!! You don't need to beg, from now on, an e-mail will be sent to your e-mail address that informs you of the updates!!  
  
Mushi-azn: THX!! I will tell you, too!!  
  
mirei nochi: T.T I am so sorry for being evil with evil cliffies...   
  
Kendra: I already answered your question on the reviews section!! *WINKS*  
  
Kate: *GRINS* THX!!  
  
Dream Wisher: Thank you! If I get more ideas, I'll e-mail ya, k?? I love it when I bash my chibi sis, but she wins most of the times... T.T  
  
HAPPY EASTER!! 


	5. THE LANDING AND THE PRETENDING PG13

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I wrote this chappie during my Easter break, which was March 29th, 30th, and 31ar! I went to a beach in Brazil and... *keeps on showing off about the holiday* -.-; Anyways, on this chappie, Vegeta, Bulma, and Napa (he's still alive... o_O) arrive on Planet Kold and things happen that makes Bulma and Vegeta to kinda heat things up...  
  
DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah... Same things... Just don't sue, and I will be happy...  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
Previously on LII (Love is Immortal): Vegeta is hurt and angry because of the rejection and Bulma feels guilty. Napa rapes her and Vegeta beats him like hell, but Napa is not dead... yet... Bulma is healed in the regeneration tank and Bulma thanks Vegeta.  
  
Chapter 5: The Landing and the Pretending  
  
When they arrived at the room, Vegeta opened the door swiftly and walked gently over to the bed. He put her down gently to the soft bed. Bulma landed softly as Vegeta was about to go, Bulma grabbed his wrist gently said,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vegeta just smiled a little and left, closing the door behind him.  
  
-THE MORNING AFTER  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we have arrived on Kold galaxy, 20 minutes until our destination," the electronic voice of the computer could be heard through out the huge ship.  
  
"Got it," Vegeta replied to the computer and slowly got up from the chair he slept in.  
  
He rubbed his temple and stretched his back, his huge muscles twitching with his every move. He then walked to his room to check on the blue haired onna.  
  
He opened the door slowly and gently in order to not wake her. He walked in coolly and stared at the sleeping figure of the onna on his bed.  
  
~Beautiful...~ Vegeta thought.   
  
With that thought, Vegeta turned around to head out to the main control room, but was stopped by a disturbing moan from Bulma. He quickly turned around and walked towards the bed.  
  
~Is she alright?~ the thought echoed in his mind.  
  
He sat softly next to her, on the edge. His hand reached out to her cheek unconsiously and started to stroke it gently. He inhaled her scent, loving every moment of being with her.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma started shaking violently and screamed loudly.   
  
~She must be having a nightmare!!~  
  
He quickly panicked, not really sure of what to do.  
  
"Onna!" vegeta shouted and held Bulma down to stop her shakings.  
  
"Onna! Wake up!" vegeta shouted again.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! NOOOOO!!!!" Bulma let out a final scream as her eyes flew open.  
  
She now was crying hard, sad tears dripped down her flushed cheeks. Vegeta held her imediately in his arms as she cried. Her tears fell down his shoulders, for a moment there, he thought that he could feel what she was feeling... Fear...  
  
"Hush, onna. Are you okay? What happened?" Vegeta sked in his usual cool voice.  
  
"I-I-I saw Chi-Chikkyuu explode, and I was there, but I-I couldn't do anything..." she drifted off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
She then looked up at Vegeta with her clear blue eyes filled with tears and asked gently, "Vegeta, my planet is not destroyed, now is it?"  
  
"Of-Of course not," he lied.  
  
"That's good... Maybe it was just a nightmare after all..." she whispered softly and smiled.  
  
~I lied to her... I lied to her and she trusts me...~ Vegeta thought and he felt something, something really new and it wasn't pain, anger, nor hatred.  
  
He had felt guilt, for the first time in his life he had felt guilt.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For this."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I mean thanks for comforting me, protecting me, and caring for me."  
  
"I do not care for you, onna," Vegeta denied despite what he felt, but she and he both knew that he was lying.  
  
"It's okay for you to deny, but you and I both know the truth."  
  
Vegeta just snickered and looked away.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we have arrived on Planet Kold, 10 minutes until the landing," the computer informed the two.  
  
"Look, onna, I have got something to tell you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On Planet Kold, you'll pretend to be my concubine okay?"  
  
"What? NO!!"  
  
"Please don't fight me on this one, if you don't, Freeza will take you away."  
  
"Freeza?!?"  
  
"Yes, he is a lizard-like creature that is much stronger than I," Vegeta gritted his teeth as he mentioned the sick fuck.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Just pretend, onna. Just pretend..."  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we are now landing in 5,"  
  
The ship now shook more violently than ever.  
  
"4,"  
  
Vegeta held Blma tightly and supported her delicate neck to make sure she doesn't snap it.  
  
"3,"  
  
Bulma dug her nails into his well defined shoulders and clutched on to him tightly.  
  
"2,"  
  
The violent shakings started to get calmer and calmer.  
  
"1,"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta could already feel the surface.  
  
"0!"  
  
All of the movements stopped as the entrance of the ship opened slowly.  
  
"Let's go," vegeta said calmly.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma walked together though the door as some soldiers came to 'greet' them.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, how was the conquest?"  
  
^CONQUEST? NANI?!? I'll have to ask his Veggie head later.^  
  
"It was fine," Vegeta said.  
  
"I see that you have picked something rather valuable on the worthless mud ball. A present to Lord Freeza, perhaps?"  
  
"She's mine. My property. No one touches her, but me. No one looks at her, but me. No one talks to her, but me. Got it?" Vegeta said in a deadly tone of voice.  
  
^Hey! I am no one's property, but my own!^ Bulma tought and shot Vegeta a death glare tha said, 'if you say that again, prepare to live in agony,'.  
  
Vegeta quickly understood this and said, "The onna is uncomfortable here and I also am tired so get my room ready. I do not wish to see your hideous face anymore."  
  
"Yes, sir! Your roomis ready, 'Prince' Vegeta," the soldier said and snarled.  
  
"You just got a one way ticket to hell," Vegeta said coolly and kicked him straight on the face and smirked as the soldier went flying through the walls.  
  
"That's mean, Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.  
  
"He deserved it," Vegeta grinned, rather evilly.  
  
They walked along a long corridor of emptiness. When thye reached a big steel foor, Vegeta stood in front.  
  
"Checking for verification," the computer said.  
  
"Please confirm voice lock."  
  
"This is Vegeta, Prince of Vegeta-sei, and all Saiyans."  
  
"Voice lock confirmed. Welcome to your room Vegeta, Prince of Vegeta-sei, and all Saiyans."  
  
"So... Is this our room?" Bulma asked.  
  
"No, it's my room. You are just staying in a rent," Vegeta said coldly.  
  
"You are so mean. I would forget what you said and not bitch about it if you got me a computer!"  
  
"Nani? Why the hell should I do that? And why do you need a computer?"  
  
"I am a scientist! I am the smartest woman that ever existed!"  
  
"You are too full of yourself. Anyways, you can build things?"  
  
"Duh? Not only can I build, but I can upgrade old machines and fix practically everything!"  
  
"Good," Vegeta said as he smirked.  
  
"I need you to build a machine on a room that will help me with my training, so I can become stronger than that fucking lizard and kill him brutally."  
  
"I already have built something like that. It's a room that enhances gravity up to 5000 times Chikkyuu gravity to become more agile and stronger. It's called a GR, short for Gravity Room. Now... Where was it?" Bulma searched her pockets and found a small box containing little ball-like things.  
  
"What are those?" Vegeta asked in curiosity.  
  
"It's called a capsule box and this,"she held up a ball-like thing," is a capsule. It stores things, such as vehicles, machines, rooms, and hoses."  
  
"Okay now show me the damn machine!"  
  
"Geez... The Gr is this one," she said and held up a little tin ball that had a label that said 'GR'.  
  
"You just need to push the little green button and throw it anywhere."  
  
"And this really works?"  
  
"Of course! Are you doubting my intelligence?"  
  
"No, and umm..."  
  
"What? Thanks? Shove it, Vegeta. I know you canm't say a thank you to anyone."  
  
"But I can do this," Vegeta sai and planted a soft gentle kiss on her full delicate lips.  
  
^NANI?!?^  
  
A/N: Was this a good chappie? Was this an evil cliffy? I don't know, but tell me what you thought about it! *WINKS*  
SiS: If you ask me, it SUX!  
MiN: NANI?!? I never asked for your opinion so shove it.  
SiS: It really does!  
MiN: My dear SiS, I decided that it's best when I totally ignore you.  
SiS: Oh, and thx for the egg. It was good, but then it got sticky and my hands got all chocolaty...  
MiN:Ewww... That's what you get when you're evil.  
SiS: I ain't evil!! You are!! Remember?? mirei nochi said so, and I agree!!  
MiN:*Gritts Teeth* Arrggg... Get the hell out now or die!  
SiS: Uh-oh... I think I made her angry... Better go now!! Bye readers! *Waves and runs like hell*  
MiN: That little twirp!! Arrrggg!!  
  
Anyways hope you lied it, next chappie is a lemon for those who have been bugging me for lemons... It'll be posted on this Saturday morning, so read and review!! R & R!!  
  
E-mailing address: DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to  
  
~!PLUGS!~  
*Thinks...*  
Selenity Jade  
Akumude  
LavenderGoddessV  
FrozenFlower  
Flying Pen  
Severina  
Makoto-and-MooCat  
etc...  
  
TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
Makoto-and-MooCat: I read some of your fan ficcies!! They are reallly good!! So I put it in the plugs section. Thx for saying once again it's beautiful!! I STILL WANT A FLYING LESSON!!  
  
Da Bomb: Thx!! Had fun during Easter? I know I did!! *GRINS* Ja ne!  
  
Chibi Trunks Gal: Yup, who would have thought? hehehe... Thanks!! you'll keep getting e-mail notifications, don't worry!!  
  
Mushi-azn: Gomen for making it short, but this chappie was long!! You know the updating schedule!! I will keep telling you so don't worry!!  
  
Sabrina: Well... Sabrina... They are gonna get it on next chappie!! Lemon next chappie!!  
  
Majin Danielle: Vegeta's control eh? He's gonna lose it soon, though... Are you psychic? Napa is going to come back... soon...  
  
Asiolek: Romantic? Kinda mushy don't ya think? Anyways, thx!! 


	6. THE LOVEMAKINGLEMON NC17

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
A/N: Hey dudes! Or gals... Wussup? *WALKS IN WEARING PUNK-LIKE CLOTHES* He, he, he. How was that for a change, hn? Do I look cool or what?  
SiS: You look hideous!! Britney Spears wears better clothes than you! No offense to Brit fans, of course...  
MiN: Talk to the hand! *FLASHES SIS OFF WITH HER HAND*  
SiS: IDIOT!  
MiN: DORK!  
SiS: DOPE!  
MiN: STUPID!  
SiS: FREAK!  
MiN: NERD!  
SiS: #BEEP# (Cut out for urr... reasons...)  
MiN: #BEEP# (Cut out for urr... another reason...)  
SiS: I have no time to waste on a pathetic being like you! I am going over to my friend's house!  
MiN: FINE!  
Okay, enough about that... If people missed EAT(Ego Amo Te) or previously called AD(Agnus-Dei), it's not there anymore. My lazyness has finally got to me... Sorry if this is very very late, for reasons, check the bottom A/N. Hope you enjoy this chappie! HAVE FUN READING! ENJOY!  
-MiN  
  
DISCLAIMER: The same crap I write on every single chapter. You probably got the thingie now.  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
Previously on LII (Love is Immortal): Vegeta and Bulma arrive on Planet Kold. Bulma tells him some things about herself. Vegeta asks her to give him the GR, so she gives him just that. Vegeta is grateful and since he can't express his gratitude, he kisses her.  
  
Chapter 6: The Love-Making or The Sex or The Fucking (A/N: Anything that comes easier for ya)  
  
"Geez... The GR is this one," she said and held up a little tin ball that had a label that said 'GR'.  
  
"You just need to push the little green button and throw it anywhere."  
  
"And this really works?"  
  
"Of course! Are you doubting my intelligence?"  
  
"No, and umm..."  
  
"What? Thanks? Shove it, Vegeta. I know you can't say a thank you to anyone."  
  
"But I can do this," Vegeta said and planted a soft gentle kiss on her full delicate lips.  
  
^NANI?!?^  
  
~!@#$%^&*LEMON WARNING*&^%$#@!~ (A/N: Consider yourselves WARNED)  
  
He kissed her deeply tasting every single corner of her mouth, tasting her sweet cherry lips.  
  
^NANI?!?^ she though in protest, but no words came out, only small satisfied moan.  
  
~So the onna likes this?~ Vegeta though as he smirked mentally.  
  
Vegeta devoured every corner of her mouth, every corner of her lips, making her moan in lust. Vegeta pulled away for a moment to stare at 'his' onna.  
  
"Beautiful," he said as he nipped a side of her tender neck.  
  
"Irresistivel," he whispered in lust as he moved on to another side of her tender neck.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta..." Bulma said, but was cut of by a moan surging up.  
  
"Hn?" Vegeta answered as he looked up.  
  
"Stop..." Bulma said, although her body was shaking in desire.  
  
"No..." Vegeta hissed rather sexilly.  
  
"Vegeta," an annoyed voice was heard from Bulma.  
  
"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop. Or better... Stop me physically, push me away if you can," Vegeta said and continued to nip her neck, making her want him more.  
  
"Can't stop me, now can you?" Vegeta snarled sarcastically.  
  
^Darn saiyan!^ Bulma though to herself bitterly.  
  
Vegeta nipped her neck moving side to side as his hands made their way to her full breasts burning with desire. He rubbed them roughly making her scream in ecstasy.  
  
"Ahhh..." Bulma moaned forgetting all about stopping him.  
  
~So you like this, huh?~ Vegeta smirked more evilly than before at the evil thought.  
  
~But she's going to have to lose the fabric that's covering her pretty body.~ Vegeta reached down to her clothes and shredded them into parts, even her under garments, and stared at the naked woman underneath him.  
  
"H-hey! That's not fair! I am butt naked and you're fully dressed! You should lose some too!" Bulma said annoyingly and bit her lower lip, pouting.  
  
"Fine, woman. I'll 'lose' some since I do not wish to hear your irritating voice whining again," Vegeta said with his usual cool voice, and stop further sayings from the woman, he brought her already wrollen lips to his.  
  
Vegeta stripped quickly at her request without breaking the kiss. Now bother were butt naked, Vegeta on top of her with her firm breasts pressing against his hard chest, full of muscles. Vegeta stared at Bulma, wandering in her deep blue pools. Bulma did the same, looking into his cold onix eyes.  
  
^So cold... But his eyes show pain... I wonder why?^   
  
Both of them just looked deeply into each other's eyes. There was a deep moment of long silence between the both.  
  
~Maybe, I should break this sudden silence.~ Vegeta thought quickly, and with a blur, he moved his hand to her soft entering.  
  
Bulma gasped at the suddeness, and moanedat the pleasure rushing to her. Vegeta smirked and continued to rub her entering, occasionally rubbing her clit, making her very wet. Her juices spilt out quickly none stop as he touched her faster and faster. He moved his mouth to her shoulders, devouring her, but at the same time, did not stop with his hands. Bulma was over the edge now, she cluthced on to his shoulders tightly, and with a loud scream of pleasure, she released herself fully, digging her nails into his strong shoulders.  
  
"AHHH!!" Bulma moaned loudly.  
  
"Did you like that, blue haired onna?" Vegeta asked seductively.  
  
"Ye-Yes..." Bulma answered faintly, calming down slowly.  
  
"Hn. Good, then, you will love what's about to come..." Vegeta stated firmly and gave her the devilish smirk.  
  
^Kame, he's incredibly sexy when he does that...^ Bulma thought smirking to herself.  
  
"What are you thinking, onna?" Vegeta whispered to her sexilly.  
  
"N-Nothing..." Bulma said sheepishly as she rolled her eyes, she was blushing furiously.  
  
"I-I was just..." Bulma said shyly, still blushing, and trailed off.  
  
"Shut up, onna!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Hey! No, I will not shut u-mmmffff..." Vegeta cut her off before she could finish complaining by kissing her roughly.  
  
She moved her hands to his back, trailing her long slender fingers along his muscles. She responded very slowly to his rought kisses, making him more desperate. As they kissed, Vegeta positioned his full erect member to her slick entering. When he positioned perfectly, he broke the kiss and gazed into her eyes.  
  
"Do you want this?" Vegeta asked in a serious tone.  
  
"Yes, I do, I want you inside me, filling me, making me complete." Bulma answered, completely sure of her decision.  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
Vegeta slowly entered her, bring very gently, so he wouldn't hurt her. Bulma whimpered as she bit her lower lip because of the pain caused by his big hard member entering her.   
  
He thrusted into her softly at first, never breaking eye contact. Her pain was soon replaced by pleasure and her whimpers were replaced by Vegeta's name being moaned by Bulma. His thrusts became faster and fasters, still not breaking the gaze. Her nails dug into his shoulders once more. Her breaths eventually got uneven as his became uneven too. Bulma now full of desire, she moved her hips with the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon they were clutching on to each other, both moving faster and faster, both of them moaning louder and louder.  
  
Soon they both came quickly. Vegeta released himself fully inside her, spilling his warm seeds into her body. bulma let out a sigh and released heself at the same time, her juices leaked and trickled down her thighs. Vegeta pulled out of her slowly, exausted from the hot sweaty sex.  
  
He rolled over and layed down next to her. Bulma curled up next to him, her head resting peacefully on his chest. Both fell asleep quickly, holding each other in their arms, cuddling under the soft sheets of the big bed. Not knowing what is to come...  
  
~!@#$%^&*LEMON WARNING*&^%$#@!~ (A/N: Now you no longer are WARNED)  
  
A/N: FIANLLY! I have finished the lemon! Sorry if this took so looooongg to upload! I had quarter exams and my Mom literally locked me up in a room full of books to study... -.-; I also was very sick and couldn't get out of the bed for 4 days... Now, the quarter exams are over, and I am all better. Sorry once again for the lateness, but I hope you liked it! This chapter actually had no plot, just Bulma and Vegeta "fucking" like there was no tomorrow. He, he, he... My sister is gone!! LOL! I am so glad that she is not here! Well... Bye! Also, I suck at lemons if you haven't noticed that yet...  
-MiN  
  
Mailing List: Just send an e-mail request to this address here to get constant updates of LII!  
DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to  
  
~!PLUGS!~  
Selenity Jade, duh?  
LavenderGodessV, she's truly a goddess!!  
Severina, she's a great lemon writer! I am a hentai... -.-;  
Frozenflower, Bring Your Father to School Day is just so hilarious!!   
Makoto-and-MooCat, Bad Boyz is just purely awesome! DBZ Boy Bands! LOL!  
DBZ Fanitic, The Saiyan Warrior is very very funny!!  
ladymoonlight, all her DBZ fanfics are funny, actually! But I am in love with Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey the most!!  
KS Claw, Be Nice Vegeta! Have you every thought about it? Vegeta=Nice? ROFL!  
ETC...  
  
TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
Chibi Trunks Gal: I love that song too! *DOES A LITTLE DANCE* But... Unfortunately, I can't seem to stop once I start,,, *DANCES OUT OF THE STORY*  
  
Majin Danielle: Sorry for blurting out about the lemon... -.-; She'll find out about Veggie's little lie soon... MU HA HA HA HA!! *LAUGHS EVILLY*  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: THX! *BLUSHES*  
  
Mushi-azn: Hey! I like ending them with kisses! Napa's urr... Alive... *ROLLS EYES*  
  
vegeta-lover: Sorry for being evil... Don't hate me... T.T  
  
mirei nochi: THX! I am glad you love it!  
  
Pan2k: It's cute? It's funny? LOL! THX!  
  
Makoto-and-MooCat: *SIGNS ONE BY ONE* How many papers do I have to sign? It seems endless! *SIGHS*  
  
Black Warrior: THX! *GRINS*  
  
Kate: THX! I will give you more! urrr... I will write more too!  
  
rachel: THX! But the story still has some more chapters until it ends...  
  
Vegeta's blue-haired angel: THX! I'll give you a chocolate egg now! *HANDS A VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE EGG* Enjoy!  
  
KayakQueen: THX! *GRINS* I make them cute? I didn't know that... Anyways, THX! 


	7. THE FAQs NOT A CHAPTER G

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
A/N: I have got nothing to say... Someone requested this through e-mail, so here I am writing it... Here you go! This chapter will be used permanently as a FAQ. If you have any questions, just e-mail me or just review this chapter.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Blah, blah, blah...   
  
Chapter 7: ~NOT A CHAPTER~ THIS IS A FAQ(Frequently Asked Questions)!   
  
1Q) Why did you put Yamcha as a loser?  
1A) I put Yamcha as a lose, because I am particurally not very fond of his character, no offense to Yamcha fans.  
  
2Q) Why do you use many cliffhangers?  
2A) I use a lot of cliffhangers, because people read for curiosity after a chapter. If there were no cliffhangers, people would lose interest very quickly.  
  
3Q) Why was your lemon kind of OOC?  
3A) The lemon was kind of OOC because that was my first lemon ever!  
  
4Q) Is Napa alive?  
4A) Yes, he is! He'll be appearing as a very evil saiyan later on.  
  
5Q) When will Bulma find out about her planet?  
5A) I would say that Bulma would find out about her planet very soon.  
  
6Q) Are DBZ warriors even alive?  
6A) Yes, the DBZ warriors are alive. They will make their appearance in the final chapters.  
  
7Q) Is this a happy-ending fan fiction?  
7A) No, this isn't a happy-ending fan fiction. And that is all I am going to say.  
  
8Q) Does your sister really exist?  
8A) Yes, my sister(a.k.a SiS) does exist. Her real name isn't SiS, it is MinChae. She really is a pain in the a$$.  
  
9Q) Is your name MiN?  
9A) My name is kind of MiN. My realy name is MinHwa Lee, and my American name or the name that I go by in school is Michelle. My nick name is Michi, so feel free to call me any one of those names!  
  
10Q) Can you take flames or cusses?  
10A) Yes, I can take flames and cusses. I don't get affected by them, but I can take them, since I do them frequently too.  
  
A/N: THERE! More questions? Just e-mail or review! I am very hungry, so I will go and eat! Bye! *WAVES*   
P.S. I am looking for a person to beta my fan fics, if you would like to beta my fan fics, just e-mail!  
  
My E-Mail Addresses: mmhl88@hotmail.com, mmhl88@hanmail.net, vision_gal_4_u@yahoo.com, DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to  
  
Mailing List: E-mail your update requests to here! DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to 


	8. THE TRUTH 50 REVIEWS SPECIAL IN THE END ...

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
  
A/N: I hit 50 reviews! YAYY!! *DOES THE HAPPY DANCE* But... I am starving to death! *CRAWLS AND CRAWLS FOR FOOD* I need food... I need FOOD... FOOD! *SCREAMS LOUDLY AND FAINTS*  
SiS: Never knew that she would actually faint because of lack of food... Gee... Not I feel sorry for her... Better get her some food...  
MiN: FOOD?!? WHERE??  
SiS: *SWEATS (ANIME STYLE) -.-;* Here's some food. *HANDS MiN A PLATE OF FOOD*  
MiN: *DEVOURS IT* Now I feel good! *TOSSES THE EMPTY PLATE*  
Now A/N again. Hey readers! I am full now! People! Review! If you review I'll write longer chapters more quickly since they are already done! I want reviews! Anyways, ENJOY!  
-MiN  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: The same crap I write on every single chapter. You probably got the thingie now.  
  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
  
Previously on LII: Last chappie was a PWP... No plot, just steamy lemon...  
  
Chapter 7: The Truth  
  
He rolled over and layed down next to her. Bulma curled up next to him, her head resting peacefully on his chest. Both fell asleep quickly, holding each other in their arms, cuddling under the soft sheets of the big bed. Not knowing what is to come...  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
The morning came soon. Vegeta woke up slowly. When he awoke, he could not see, his eyes were covered by a light blue blur. He swept them away and saw a clear look of a peacegul fragile onna sleeping on top of his chest. Vegeta smiled warmly mentally.  
  
~She's beautiful when she's sleeping and not screeching~   
  
Vegeta slowly moved her delicate head and lay her down on the pillow next to his. After that, he sat up slowly and walked over to the shower, still butt naked.  
  
When Vegeta reached the shower, he turned the hot water on and stepped in as the water heated up. As the hot water fell down on his muscular body, he began to wander in his thoughts.  
  
~Am I truly attracted to her? Am I? Yes, I am. But is this love? Is it? No, it can't be... I can't love... I will not surrender myself to such a humane feeling. I am not human. For I am the Prince of Saiyans, thus I can't love a weak human. But then again, she's not weak. She has a very strong mind. Don't think like that! I can't fall in love with her nor will I even bond to her. BOND?!? Did I bond to her? Did I? Oh hell...~  
  
Vegeta finished the shower rather quickly and turned the water off. He stepped out slowly and flared his ki to dry himself. He then, walked over to the dresser and put on his usual training clothes, whichi were a pair of spandex and armor.  
  
When he finished dressing, he went outside and headed towards his usual private training rom carrying the capsule that held the GR(A/N: for those who are dumb and don't remember, GR stands for Gravity Room), leaving BUlma all alone on the bed.  
  
Bulma awoke shortly after he left. She opened her eyes slowly, and rubbed her eyes gently. While she rubbed her eyes, she reached to her side with her free hand, looking for Vegeta. When she reached to her side, she just felt the softness of the pillow and not Vegeta, bewildered, Bulma quickly sat up and loocked around. The room was messy, her clothes that were ripped into shreds were everywhere and Vegeta's clothes were there smong hers.  
  
^So... We really did it last night, huh?^ Bulma smirked at the dirty thought.  
  
Bulma wondered about where Vegeta might be, but it was really easy for her to guess. She realized quickly that Vegeta was training.  
  
^Duh? Where else would he be? He has got to be training since the GR is gone.^  
  
Bulma slowly moved to the edge of the huge bed and slid off the bed, heading towards the shower like a zombie. She turned the hot water on and stepped on. She let a relieved sigh as the water fell down on her. She took a fast shower, washing herself like a thunder. She stepped out and turned the water off quickly and rolled a towel around herself. She quickly wiped herself from the water.  
  
Bulma walked over to the dresser and dressed herself quickly and headed outside to look for Vegeta.   
  
She walked swiftly, balancing her weight perfectly, giving her walksome wave. She could feel the eyes of males on the ship on her body, expecially the private parts.   
  
She walked around the ship searching for him, Vegeta, she knew exactly what he was doing, but what she did not know was where the training facilities were. Angry and furious that she could not find him, she started to stomp back to Vegeta's room.  
  
^Arrgg! Where the hell is it? I hate this fucking ship!^ she though in frustration as she gritted her teeth furiously.  
  
As she turned around a corner to go back to the room, she bumped into a tall dark figure. She fell down at the sudden bump. Surprised she looked up to see who or what is was.  
  
When Bulma finally looked up, she saw a green haired and green skined man who was fairly handsome. He wore a round earring on both ears, making him look petite, hwile looking tough. (A/N: GUESS WHO IT IS!!)  
  
"Watch where the fuck you are going, monkey bitch!" he spat those cruel words to Bulma coldly, gicing her an icy glare.  
  
"MONKEY?!? Who the hell are you calling a monkey, mister?" Bulma yelled at the green alien standing before her.  
  
"You look like one! Will you shut your hole and stop screeching, bitch?"   
  
"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A MONKEY! Plus, why don't you shut your hole and stop your fucking screechings, huh?"  
  
"You are surtainly a bitch! At least that monkey boy Vegeta doesn't screech as much as you do!"  
  
"VEGETA?!?"  
  
"YES! VEGETA! The monkey prince? The one that destroyed the stupid mudball called Chikkyuu-sei and came back freaking yesterday? ARE YOU DUMB OR WHAT, BITCH?"  
  
"Will you cut it with the bitch thing, YOU GAY ALIEN!"  
  
"GAY?!? What the hell is gay?!?"  
  
"Gay, is a man who like other man. A homosexual?"  
  
"Homosexual! I will not tolerate you and your loud babblings mouth anymore! You loud-mouthed, blue haired, freak bitch!" With that comment the green alien gathered a small ki ball in his right palm.  
  
Bulma didn't move, she just stared at him in shock. As he launched the ki ball at her she closed her eyes and reflected on the recent event.  
  
^Dammit! I should have never messed with that freak! The stupid alien told me nothing that Iwanted to know except that Chikkyuu-sei is destroyed! CHIKKYUU-SEI IS DESTROYED?!? OH KAME!!^ Bulma though in shock, realizing opnly now that Chikkyuu-sei was destroyed by VEGETA.  
  
She waited for the ki ball to his her, but strangely, it never came. She opened her eyes a little peeking out to see what was going on. When she saw that the ki ball never hit her, she opened her eyes fully and just looked around, dumbfound.  
  
She saw Vegeta in front of her, bleeding on his right shoulder. He mind worked fast. She just guessed that Vegeta must have taken the ki ball for her. Bulma felt a tingle of gratitude in her heart, but it was soon replaced by hatred, rage, anger, pian, madness, and pain. She stood up quickly and stood in front of Vegeta, looking at him directly in the eyes.  
  
Bulma stared into his onix eyes. She raised her hand slowly and slapped him straight across the cheeks with all her might, strength, and will. She was sad, tears swelled upon her blue saphire eyes.  
  
"NANI?!?" Vegeta yelled in confusion.  
  
A/N: Finally! I am done typing! So... Did you like it? Did you? No review responses for today! I am to tired to type but I will give ya something special!  
  
50 REVIEWS SPECIAL!!  
  
PERSONALITY QUIZ  
  
1) If you had a choice of becoming something you are not, what would it be?  
a- An arrogant prince/princess of a dead race  
b- A bitchy genious who is filthy rich  
c- A stupid person who has a generous heart  
d- A great cook who likes to hit people with his/her frying pan  
  
2) If you had to go to school for show and tell, what item would you bring with you?  
a- GR  
b- Newest Invention  
c- Favorite Food  
d- Frying Pan  
  
3) If you could go to the movies, what kind of genre would you pick?  
a- VIOLENCE/ANGST  
b- SCIENCE FICTION  
c- FOOD DOCUMENTARY  
d- ROMANCE  
  
4) What is your choice of clothes?  
a- spandex and armor  
b- white shirt that says Capsule Corps and jeans  
c- An orange fighting gi  
d- Chinese like dress  
  
5) If you were angry, would you...  
a- growl  
b- screech  
c- grin  
d- hold up your precious frying pan  
  
6) Who is your worst enemy?  
a- someone who is stronger than you  
b- someone who is smarter than you  
c- someone who steals your food  
d- someone who does not like your food  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mostly As: Vegeta! Duh? You had that coming...  
Mostly Bs: Bulma... She's kinda bitchy... I would not wanna be you right now...  
Mostly Cs: Goku! The naive one! How naive can you get?  
Mostly Ds: Chi Chi! I picked this one... I love my frying pan!!  
  
  
Mailing List: Just send an e-mail request to this address here to get constant updates of LII!  
DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to  
  
~!PLUGS!~  
Selenity Jade, duh?  
LavenderGodessV, she's truly a goddess!!  
Severina, she's a great lemon writer! I am a hentai... -.-;  
Frozenflower, Bring Your Father to School Day is just so hilarious!!   
Makoto-and-MooCat, Bad Boyz is just purely awesome! DBZ Boy Bands! LOL!  
DBZ Fanitic, The Saiyan Warrior is very very funny!!  
ladymoonlight, all her DBZ fanfics are funny, actually! But I am in love with Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey the most!!  
KS Claw, Be Nice Vegeta! Have you every thought about it? Vegeta=Nice? ROFL!  
ETC... 


	9. THE FIGHT AND THE REUNION PG13

Love is IMMORTAL  
  
  
A/N: I hope you guys liked my pathetic attempt on the last chapter. -.-; I seriously suck at humor and comedy. Anyways, I am sorry if this chapter is late, tests and projects and all, and also, exams are coming up, so I would be really busy studying, but I will try to update as soon as possible. Plus, I need time to be with my K.T.J., if you habe no idea who he is, go to my biography page. Anyways, here it is!   
-MiN  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know it now...  
  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
  
Previously on LII: Bulma finds out about her planet!!  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Fight and the Reunion  
  
  
  
Bulma stared into his onix eyes. She raised her hand slowly and slapped him straight across the cheeks with all her might, strength, and will. She was sad, tears swelled upon her blue saphire eyes.  
  
  
"NANI?!?" Vegeta yelled in confusion.  
  
  
"What the hell did you do that for, onna?" Vegeta demanded loudly.  
  
  
"I did that to you for lying to me!" Bulma yelled quickly.  
  
  
"I lied to you? When? Would you like to fill me in on it? Because I don't seem to recall any moment in which I lied to you!" Vegeta shot back furiously, he seriously had no idea, the only time was when he blew up the planet...  
  
  
~Oh no... She found out... Damn it! Damn it all to hell!~  
  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, Vegeta! It so does not go with your ever so cruel personality!"  
  
"Cruel personality?!? What the fuck are you talking about onna?"  
  
"Yes, cruel personality! You are the cruelist man I have ever met! First, you blow up my fucking planet. Then, you fucking lie to me. Finally, did I mention that you fucked me? I trusted you, Vegeta, and you ripped it apart."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why are you so silent, huh? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"..."  
  
"TALK DAMMIT!"  
  
"FINE! I blew up your fucking planet like you said and your friends too, who were sorry excuses of warriors since that's what I do! I purge planets!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh, and did I mention that I was ordered to do that? I do what I fucking do because I am told to! Your planet was going to be destroyed by one of Freeza's men even if I didn't go! Are you fucking happy now? If I didn't do what I was told I would have been fucking killed because of desobedience!"  
  
"..."  
  
"SO, fuck off, onna! 'Cause you don't know a thing about who I am and what the hell I have been through! You don't know what my life is like!" Vegeta yelled furiously, Bulma just stood there, hot tears running down her flushed cheeks.  
  
  
^Vegeta... I am sorry... I never knew your position in al this... I am truly sorry... If only I can tell you that..." Bulma thought sadly to herself.  
  
  
Suddenly, a dark shadow crept behind Vegeta, but unfortunately, he had no perception of it whatsoever. It moved very slowly and cautiously and kicked him on his back full force from behind.  
  
  
"VEGETA!" bulma screamed in fright, she was scared for him.  
  
  
"Bulma!" the dark figure said in a joyful tone, it seemed like a voice that she recognized.  
  
  
Bulma imediately realized who it was. It was... It was... It was... GOKU! Bulma was surprised, her jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
  
"Oh my Kame! GOKU! you are alive?" she shouted in astonishment as she threw both of her arms around her best friend.  
  
  
"Urr... Yeah! Hey Bulma!" Goku said happilly with the traditional Son Goku grin.   
  
  
"Ho-How is it that you are alive?"  
  
  
"Urr... I know that I am alive, but I don't really know how. Kami-sama told me, but I urr... Kinda forgot..." Goku smiled widely as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
  
"Well... I didn't expect that much from you anyways... Wait... You said Kami-sama told you right?"  
  
  
"Yeah... Why?"  
  
  
"That must mean that Chikkyuu-sei is not destroyed, right?"  
  
  
"Chikkyuu-sei is not destroyed, where did you get that idea?"  
  
  
"I though that Chikkyuu-sei was destroye-"  
  
  
"Goku?" another voice called out from the dark.  
  
  
"Chi-Chi! bulma is right here! I found her!"  
  
  
"Chi-Chi?" Bulma repeated in disbelief.  
  
  
"Yes, Bulma. I am here." Chi-Chi said as she revealed herself.  
  
  
"Urr... Chi-Chi?" Bulma called her.  
  
  
"Hn?"  
  
  
"Why did you bring that frying pan?" Bulma asked and pointed at the HUGE frying pan that Chi-Chi was holding.  
  
  
"Oh, this?" She said as she held it up.  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"I brought it with me to do this!" Chi-Chi answered as she hit Goku's head with it.  
  
  
#BONK#  
  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
  
"What is this? A reunion?" Vegeta said in a grumpy voice as he got up from the floor slowly.  
  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku yelled in a very serious tone.  
  
  
"Kakarott! Look who's here to visit!"  
  
  
"If you ever hurt BUlma, I'll beat you up into one bloody pulp, literally."  
  
  
"As you can see, Kakarott, she's fine. Or are you too unintellectual to see it?"  
  
  
"Unintellectual?"  
  
  
"Yes, unintellectual."  
  
  
"Urr... What's unintellectual? Is it a brand of new candy?"  
  
  
"Dumbass..."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief of the taller saiyan standing across from him and started to walk out.  
  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
  
"Anywhere BUT here."  
  
  
"Whatever. Anyways Bulma, you wait... WE have to get the hell out of here." Chi-Chi said.  
  
  
"She's not going ANYWHERE." Vegeta said in a deadly tone.  
  
  
"Ignore him. Anyways, didn't you just say that you were leaving, Vegeta?" Bulma said dryly.  
  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
  
"We are going to Namek-sei."  
  
  
"NO!" Vegeta protested.  
  
  
"Why the hell not?" Chi-Chi said as she held up her precious frying pan.  
  
  
"Because Freeza is there."  
  
  
"Freeza?"  
  
  
"Yes, Freeza. he's known as the most powerful being in the universe. He's an ice-jin. And you don't want to mess with him or get in his way, because he'll eliminate anything or anyone that disobeys him and gets in his way. Why do you want to go there on the first place?"  
  
  
"Because on Namek-sei the dragon balls still exist."  
  
  
"Wait... But aren't there Dragon Balls on Chikkyuu-sei too?"  
  
  
"Yes, but they are inactive for now."  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
"I'll tell you later. It's a long story."  
  
  
"What the hell are the Dragon Balls or Falls or what ever you call them?" Vegeta burst out   
suddenly.  
  
  
"They are 7 magical balls that are spread upon a surtain planet such as Chikkyuu-sei and Namek-sei. If you gather all 7, a dragon will come out to grant you any wishes within its power."  
  
  
Vegeta suddenly became very attentive and a smirk grew on his face. When Bulma had finished explaining what the Dragon Balls were, Vegeta started to walk off again, but this time for real.  
  
  
"Wh-Where are you going, Vegeta?" Bulma asked gently.  
  
  
"Namek-sei."  
  
  
"Nani?!? Why?"  
  
  
"To get the Dragon Balls."  
  
  
"And once again I say Nani?!? You are going to help us?"  
  
  
"Why the hell would I help you weak fools?"  
  
  
"Then what do you need the Dragon Balls for?"  
  
  
"To grant my wish."  
  
  
"Which is?"  
  
  
"IMMORTALITY."  
  
  
"For the third time NANI?!?"  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Did you like it? It was another one of my pathetic attempt for humor... I reall hope you liked it. I am sorry once again that this was very late. Even though I already have them written, they are not typed... I am so(x100) lazy. Anyways, I'll try to update much faster now. Plus, I have someone you guys will get the pleasure of meeting. Which is... K.T.J.! My boyfriend!!  
  
K.T.J.: Whatever...  
  
MiN: *SWEAT DROPS* Be nice!  
  
K.T.J.: Over my dead body!  
  
MiN: Oh, come one! They are my faithful readers! Be nice to them! I know you don't like being nice to strangers, but they are really cool!  
  
K.T.J.: I don't want to be nice to them.  
  
MiN: Please? Plweese? Pretty Plweese?  
  
K.T.J.: No is no.  
  
Mailing List: Just send an e-mail request to this address here to get constant updates of LII!  
DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to  
  
~!PLUGS!~  
Selenity Jade, duh?  
LavenderGodessV, she's truly a goddess!!  
Severina, she's a great lemon writer! I am a hentai... -.-;  
Frozenflower, Bring Your Father to School Day is just so hilarious!!   
Makoto-and-MooCat, Bad Boyz is just purely awesome! DBZ Boy Bands! LOL!  
DBZ Fanitic, The Saiyan Warrior is very very funny!!  
ladymoonlight, all her DBZ fanfics are funny, actually! But I am in love with Trunks and Goten's Bogus Journey the most!!  
KS Claw, Be Nice Vegeta! Have you every thought about it? Vegeta=Nice? ROFL!  
For more, please go to my favourite's list.  
  
TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
JUST A LOUD THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!!!   
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
THANK YOU!  
That was 15 THANK YOUs to the 15 people who reviewed!! 


	10. THE EXPLANATION AND THE PAIN PG13

An Immortal Memory  
  
  
A/N: If you didn't know, my fan fic, 'Love is Immortal...' changed its name to 'An Immortal Memory'. I have finally found a better name for my fan fic! Also, I know that my last chapter was really silly and sucked a lot. This time I will get a little more serious!  
-MiN  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know it now...  
  
  
Another A/N: ^=Bulma's thoughts or POV   
~=Veggie's thoughts or POV  
  
  
Previsouly on LII or now called AIM: Vegeta and Bulma has a fight, Goku and Chi-Chi appear out of nowhere.  
  
  
Chapter 9: The Explanation and the Pain  
  
  
"They are 7 magical balls that are spread upon a surtain planet such as Chikkyuu-sei and Namek-sei. If you gather all 7, a dragon will come out to grant you any wishes within its power."  
  
  
Vegeta suddenly became very attentive and a smirk grew on his face. When Bulma had finished explaining what the Dragon Balls were, Vegeta started to walk off again, but this time for real.  
  
  
"Wh-Where are you going, Vegeta?" Bulma asked gently.  
  
  
"Namek-sei."  
  
  
"Nani?!? Why?"  
  
  
"To get the Dragon Balls."  
  
  
"And once again I say Nani?!? You are going to help us?"  
  
  
"Why the hell would I help you weak fools?"  
  
  
"Then what do you need the Dragon Balls for?"  
  
  
"To grant my wish."  
  
  
"Which is?"  
  
  
"IMMORTALITY."  
  
  
"For the third time NANI?!?"  
  
  
"Stop saying Nani, onna!!" Vegeta ordered the confused onna sharply, looking her in the eyes with his firm glare, and few seconds later he broke the glare abruptly and left.  
  
"Vegeta! Wait!" Bulma pleaded, as sudden strange emotions flooded within her.  
  
  
"I have no need to wait for you, you pathetic weakling!!"  
  
  
"Then I was nothing to you... Right?"  
  
  
"You do not matter to me in any way, who the hell got that idea in your head? You are nothing, you are beneath me."  
  
  
~I am sorry... I truly am.... I want to say it, but my pride won't let me...~  
  
  
Bulma stood there with her two friends and watched Vegeta leave on a space ship. He left without a word. No... That wasn't true... He left with many words... Only hurtful ones... Painful ones that caused her saphire eyes to fill with tears. Tears of pain...  
  
  
"Bu-Bulma, you okay?" Chi-Chi asked gently as she put her hand on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
  
"I-I am fine... Let's just leave too..."  
  
  
"Bu-Bulma?"  
  
  
"Hn?"  
  
  
"You are still crying..."  
  
  
"Oh.... I-I just need to get it out... Just get it all out..."   
  
  
"It's okay... Eventhough I don't know what's going on, I know this... I know that its going to be just fine. Everything is going to be just fine..." Chi-Chi reassured her.  
  
  
-SOME HOURS LATER ON THE SPACE SHIP  
  
  
"So that's what happened?"   
  
  
"Yeah, it's kinda complicated, huh?"  
  
  
"Yup, so let me get this straight. Chikyuu-sei was teleported?"  
  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
"By Supreme Kai?"  
  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
"My parents are just fine?"  
  
  
"Yup."  
  
  
"You used the dragon balls on Earth to ressurect Yamcha?"  
  
  
"Yup"  
  
  
"What about the second wish?"  
  
  
"We used it to get the space ship."  
  
  
"Why didn't you ask my Dad?"  
  
  
"He said he needed time to build the space ship. Time that we didn't have."  
  
  
"Oh, so that's why the Dragon Balls are inactive?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"Where are we going again?"  
  
  
"Namek-sei."  
  
  
"And why?"  
  
  
"To get the Dragon Balls."  
  
  
"For what? I thought that you already asked for all the wishes you needed."  
  
  
"Yes, but Supreme Kai told us to get it and protect it."  
  
  
"From who?"  
  
  
"I don't know, but I am guessing Freeza. After all Vegeta told us that he's on Namek-sei. He's probably gathering the Dragon Balls, I mean, what other reason would he be there?"  
  
  
"You got a point there, Chi-Chi. But what about the others?"  
  
  
"The others as in Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, my little Gohan, and Chaos?"  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"They are probably heading to Namek-sei on a space ship that your father probably finished."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask questions."  
  
  
"Okay... Shoot, Chi-Chi."  
  
  
"What exactly happened out there?"  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
"Kay... What did you mean by 'Then I was nothing to you...'?"  
  
  
"....."  
  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
"Tell me the truth!! And talk dammit!!"  
  
  
"I-I want to... But I just can't.... I just can't..." Bulma explained as she tear up again.  
  
  
^Vegeta... Tell me I wasn't a game.... Tell me I wasn't just some conquest... Tell me... Just tell me that you felt something... Tell me something.... Anything...^ Bulma thought sadly to herself as tears fell endlessly from her eyes, Her eyes were already red and puffy from the previous crying session.  
  
  
"Chi-Chi?" She called out to her friend who was patting her on the back gently.  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"Could I have some time alone, please?"  
  
  
"Sure, I'll go and check up on Goku, now."  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
"Your welcome. Well... If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
  
"Kay..."  
  
  
"You know you can count on me at all times." Chi-Chi said softly as she forced a small but cheerful smile, and left.  
  
  
^Why? Was I not good enough? Was I just a game? Tell me... Tell me what I am to you... Tell me that I matter... Tell me what you feel about me... Tell me... Just tell me, Vegeta... Tell me, because I am ready to tell you all of it... All of what I feel...^  
  
  
Bulma lay on the couch thinking. She had stopped crying now. Eventhough her time with Vegeta was extremely short, she had felt something. She had felt love during this short amount of time. Love... It's a funny word... It's a word that makes people tremble, shake, and excited. It's also a word that can mean pain, and for Bulma it was pain, pure pain.  
  
  
Bulma closed her eyes softly as she reflected upon the previous events of the past few days. Breaking up with her boyfriend; seeing her ex-boyfriend that she just broke up with die infront of her eyes; seeing an image of what seemed like the destruction of her planet, her home; getting kidnapped; getting almost raped; sleeping with someone that should be her enemy; and even falling in love with him. Who would have thought? Total madness... Her mind swirled around her as she fell into a long slumber of a dreamless sleep...  
  
  
-SOMEWHERE IN SPACE  
  
  
Vegeta awoke in surprise in the deep spave. As he sat up slowly, a voice was clearly heard in his mind. It was very clear, but at the same time, faint.  
  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
  
"Just tell me, Vegeta..." the voice rang through his mind faintly, but clearly.  
  
  
"Onna?" Vegeta called out.  
  
  
No reply. The voice had disappeared.  
  
  
"I must have been hellucinating or something," vegeta murmured to himself and shook his head side to side.  
  
  
~I thing I need a cold shower to cool my mind.~ he thought quickly as he walked over to the shower. He turned the cold water on almost furiously. He really needed an icy shower to cool his complicated mind. The water rained down on him, and eventhough it was cold, his well trained saiyan body could handle it.  
  
  
"Tell me what I am to you..."  
  
  
There it was again... A clear yet faint voice, and sad yet strong voice. Who could it be? Vegeta jumped, the voice had caught him by surprise.  
  
  
"Tell me what I am to you..."  
  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta screamed as he clutched his head in pain.  
  
  
"Tell me what you feel about me..."  
  
  
"Get the fuck out of my head!"  
  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
  
"GET OUT!!" Vegeta screamed angrilly and quickly formed a ki ball and through it out the shower; the ki ball hit the couch and the couch burned into ashes.  
  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
  
"Just get out..." Vegeta whispered as he curled up into a ball on the shower floor.  
  
  
"Just tell me..."  
  
  
"Please get out..." He sobbed, and for the first time in his life, he had shown vulnerability to himself.  
  
He continued to sob, as small tears ran down his firm face, his face that shower pain and agony and... Need...  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
A/N: Was this good? I thought it was a little dramatic, but anyways... I really don't have enough time to write a lond A/N, so it's going to be very brief!! Bye!!  
  
  
Mailing List: Just send an e-mail request to this address here to get constant updates of LII!  
DBZ-MiN-FF_subcribe@anonymous.to  
  
  
TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED:  
  
Mushi-azn: I know it was kinda confusing, but I hope that this chapter answered all the questions!!  
  
sorceress fujin: A BIG THX!!  
  
Bunni girl: I know!! LOL!!  
  
moonsaiyanprincess: You'll find out soon enough... He,hehehe... *LAUGHS IN A EVIL WAY*  
  
rachel: I updated faster than before didn't I?  
  
Makoto-and-MooCat: Dude!! That's a lot of welcomes and great stories... Anyways, THX! And update your Bad Boyz story faster!!  
  
Venus: THX!!  
  
Nappa: -.-;  
  
pupb6: Again the questions are answered.  
  
TigerWolf: THX!! You are one of those rare readers that find humor in my pathetic attempts of comedy!!  
  
dbzgirl1691: You will get more!!  
  
  
AND PEOPLE!! REVIEW!!  
  
PUSH THE LITTLE BOX BELOW!!  
I ( 


	11. TWO SPECIAL THINGS FOR READERS Mostly G,...

An Immortal Memory  
  
  
A/N: This is just me making up for late chapters. And also a little parody for 10th chapter special!!  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't use any DBZ characters here, so shoo!!  
  
  
Chapter 11: ESPECIAL THINGS FOR READERS  
  
  
ESPECIAL 1:   
You know you are obsessed with Dragon Ball Z when...  
  
1) you think you can fly and with that conclusion you jump off a really tall building like the Empire States Building.  
  
2) you go on a quest to search for the legendary Dragon Balls.  
  
3) you dye your hair from black to lavender or vice-versa.  
  
4) you wear a orange gi or blue spandex to school everyday.  
  
5) your room is covered with DBZ posters and photos.  
  
6) you dream of owning DBZ.  
  
7) you read fan fictions like this one.  
  
8) you write fan fictions like me.  
  
9) you travel across the world to see the voice actors of DBZ.  
  
10) you give up boyfriends or girlfriends for DBZ characters.  
  
  
ESPECIAL 2:  
The BEST MOMENTS of my fan fiction from all chapters from 1 to 10! ( Not that I am really proud of them or something, I need to write something now don't I?)  
  
Chapter 1) The moment when Bulma breaks up with Yamcha:  
  
-KAME-SAMA'S LOOK OUT  
  
  
  
When they arrived in Kame-sama's look out, the other warriors, like Piccolo, Yamcha, her current boyfriend, Tien, Kuririn, and Chaos, had already arrived.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Bulma, how have you been?" Yamcha said with unease, since they hadn't seen each other for about a year.  
  
  
  
"Hey, and how have I been? HOW HAVE I BEEN? Oh, I would have been swell, just swell, if you hadn't cheated on ME!!" Bulma yelled, with anger flushing to her pale face.  
  
  
  
"Baby, you can't expect me to be PERFECT!" Yamcha yelled back, with a defensive tone.  
  
  
  
"I DON'T! I EXPECT YOU TO BE FAITHFUL TO ME! NOT SOME PLAYER!" Bulma screamed louder that before, the others were at unease so they decided to leave the scene, Piccolo covering Gohan's ears.  
  
  
  
"Baby, look, I am sorry, is that enough?" Yamcha suddenly calmed down.  
  
  
  
"NO, it isn't enough, so save you explanations mister, I know you gave been cheating on me by fucking that whore, Jen was it? I don't care now, Yamcha. We're through! We're O.V.E.R! OVER!!" Bulma yelled her final sentence and walked off quickly leaving Yamcha with a dropped jaw.  
  
  
  
"Did she just dump me? Did she? That Bitch!" Yamcha yelled out, just unable to believe what just happened.  
  
  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Bulma screamed over.  
  
  
  
Right after their little argument (?), a big explosion was heard and could be seen from Kame's Look Out. All the warriors hurriedly left or flew to the direction of the explosion, leaving Bulma alone and left out...  
  
  
Chapter 2) The moment where Bulma wakes up after Vegeta kidnaps her:  
  
Vegeta suddenly flew towards the confused onna. He punched her slightly to   
not crush her skull and knocked her unconscious, he then carried her to his ship.  
  
"WHERE IS HE TAKING BULMA??" Kuririn asked.  
  
"We don't know, but we can't follow them now, let's wait for Goku to   
arrive." Piccolo said calmly.  
  
"I don't know how you can be so calm in these situations," Tien said   
shaking his head.  
  
"Meditate, it's good for you," Piccolo said.  
  
"Uh, right." Tien replied sarcastically.  
  
-MEANWHILE IN VEGETA'S SHIP  
  
"What is that egoistical, shrieking, bitch doing here, on our ship??" Napa   
asked with a scowl on his face.  
  
"None of you business," Vegeta affirmed loudly and clearly.  
  
"And you may never, I repeat never, indult, hurt, rape, look, or even think   
about her, got it? If you do any of these things, you will be executed personally   
and cruelly by myself, got it?" Vegeta said with a death glare.  
  
"Y, Yes sire," Napa replied to the ferocious prince.  
  
"Good, now destroy the planet quick and fast so we can get the hell out of   
here," Vegeta said with a fowl face.  
  
The ship started to shake violently. Vegeta held on to Bulma very tight so   
she wouldn't snap her delicate and creamy neck. Napa soon destroyed Chikkyu-sei   
with a powerful laser beam from the ship.  
  
A big explosion was heard, Chikkyu had been destroyed. Bright sparkles of   
asteroids flew into the space.  
  
24 hours had passed, Bulma slowly woke up and was a little crushed by the   
change in gravity.  
  
"NANI?!?" Bulma shouted out in perplexity.  
  
"So you finally decided to wake up, blue haired onna," a dark figure behind   
the shadow said coolly...  
  
  
Chapter 3) The moment where Bulma and Vegeta almost get it on, but Bulma rejects him:  
  
**********************************WARNING BEGINNING OF CITRUS******************************  
  
Vegeta pulled her tiny hands down to his lips and kissed her palm. He then planted a gentle kiss on ever single finger of hers. He moved up to her mouth and gently kissed her. Bulma's lips by then were burning with desire. He deepened the kiss and they started to kiss more passionately.   
  
Bulma was responding quickly to his every kiss. His hands started to explore her perfect body. Bulma's hands were going through his hair.  
  
^Kame, his hair is so much softer than I thought.^  
  
Vegeta gently took her clothes off, one thing at a time. Bulma was also taking his tight spandex off. Bulma's skin was burning with desire, her skin burning by his ever touch, every kiss.  
  
Vegeta moved slightly down and suckled on to her firm breast. His free hand was now trailing down her stomache and her blue curls. He found her entering and her clitoris and gently started to stroke her clitoris, circlering her entering.  
  
^I, I can't do this. I am probably just one of his conquests.^ Bulma thought.  
  
Her hands moved down and stopped what Vegeta was doing.  
  
**********************************WARNING ENDING OF CITRUS***********************************  
  
"NANI?!?" Vegeta shouted in confusion.  
  
"I can't do this. I just can't. I don't want it like this." Bulma said to him.  
  
"I am still confused, would you care to elaborate." Vegeta replied as he pulled her down to him.  
  
"I don't want to be just another conquest to you!" with that statement, Bulma gathered her clothes, and put them on quickly, and left.  
  
The door closed, she left him, leaving him burning with desire.   
  
"But, but you are not..." Vegeta whispered and trailed off...  
  
  
Chapter 4) The moment where a 'sweet' Vegeta came out and helped Bulma out:  
  
Vegeta walked slowly over to Bulma as he powered down. He picked Bulma up gently not wanting to break her more. he carried her quickly to the healing chambers and put her into a regeneration tank. Vegeta pulled a chair infront of the regeneration tank and sat there, waiting for her to heal.  
  
Another 24 hours had passed that seemed like centuries to Vegeta. He had been wake all night, waiting for her to heal completely, waiting for her to come out healthy. He was almost on the verge of being insane from all that wait.   
  
A click could be heard from the regeneration tank. The water that was in the regeneration tank was now being slowly drained. Vegeta stood up and opened pushed a button that would open the entrance of the tank. As the tank opened, Vegeta quickly got a big towel and wrapped Bulma in it so she wouldn't be freezing to death.   
  
Bulma slowly opened her eyes as she felt a soft cloth over her cold body.   
  
"Be still, onna" Vegeta gently said to Bulma as he pulled up Bulma to his strong arms.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called.  
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vegeta had too much pride in himself to even say your welcome. He just smiled warmly and carried her to his room. It had been the first time Bulma ever saw him smile like that.  
  
"Wh-What happened to Napa?" Bulma whispered softly to Vegeta.  
  
"He is now left to die. He will probably bleed to death." Vegeta gritted his teeth as the subject 'Napa' came up.  
  
"Oh," Bulma said softly as she let out a sigh.  
  
Vegeta could feel her soft breath on his neck. He wanted to take her right here, right now, but he couldn't. He knew he couldn't.  
  
When they arrived at the room, Vegeta opened the door swiftly and walked gently over to the bed. He put her down gently to the soft bed. Bulma landed softly as Vegeta was about to go, Bulma grabbed his wrist gently said,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Vegeta just smiled a little and left, closing the door behind him...  
  
  
Chapter 5) The moment where Bulma gives Vegeta a GR and he kisses her:  
  
  
"I need you to build a machine on a room that will help me with my training, so I can become stronger than that fucking lizard and kill him brutally."  
  
"I already have built something like that. It's a room that enhances gravity up to 5000 times Chikkyuu gravity to become more agile and stronger. It's called a GR, short for Gravity Room. Now... Where was it?" Bulma searched her pockets and found a small box containing little ball-like things.  
  
"What are those?" Vegeta asked in curiosity.  
  
"It's called a capsule box and this,"she held up a ball-like thing," is a capsule. It stores things, such as vehicles, machines, rooms, and hoses."  
  
"Okay now show me the damn machine!"  
  
"Geez... The Gr is this one," she said and held up a little tin ball that had a label that said 'GR'.  
  
"You just need to push the little green button and throw it anywhere."  
  
"And this really works?"  
  
"Of course! Are you doubting my intelligence?"  
  
"No, and umm..."  
  
"What? Thanks? Shove it, Vegeta. I know you canm't say a thank you to anyone."  
  
"But I can do this," Vegeta sai and planted a soft gentle kiss on her full delicate lips.  
  
^NANI?!?^...  
  
  
Chapter 6) Well..... There isn't a moment since it was PWP so just a little part:  
  
~!@#$%^&*LEMON WARNING*&^%$#@!~ (A/N: Consider yourselves WARNED)  
  
He kissed her deeply tasting every single corner of her mouth, tasting her sweet cherry lips.  
  
^NANI?!?^ she though in protest, but no words came out, only small satisfied moan.  
  
~So the onna likes this?~ Vegeta though as he smirked mentally.  
  
Vegeta devoured every corner of her mouth, every corner of her lips, making her moan in lust. Vegeta pulled away for a moment to stare at 'his' onna.  
  
"Beautiful," he said as he nipped a side of her tender neck.  
  
"Irresistivel," he whispered in lust as he moved on to another side of her tender neck.  
  
"Ve-Vegeta..." Bulma said, but was cut of by a moan surging up.  
  
"Hn?" Vegeta answered as he looked up.  
  
"Stop..." Bulma said, although her body was shaking in desire.  
  
"No..." Vegeta hissed rather sexilly.  
  
"Vegeta," an annoyed voice was heard from Bulma.  
  
"If you want me to stop, tell me to stop. Or better... Stop me physically, push me away if you can," Vegeta said and continued to nip her neck, making her want him more...  
  
  
Chapter 7) It was a FAQ not a chapter... -.-;  
  
  
Chapter 8) The moment when Bulma finds out about her planet and slaps Vegeta:  
  
Bulma didn't move, she just stared at him in shock. As he launched the ki ball at her she closed her eyes and reflected on the recent event.  
  
^Dammit! I should have never messed with that freak! The stupid alien told me nothing that Iwanted to know except that Chikkyuu-sei is destroyed! CHIKKYUU-SEI IS DESTROYED?!? OH KAME!!^ Bulma though in shock, realizing opnly now that Chikkyuu-sei was destroyed by VEGETA.  
  
She waited for the ki ball to his her, but strangely, it never came. She opened her eyes a little peeking out to see what was going on. When she saw that the ki ball never hit her, she opened her eyes fully and just looked around, dumbfound.  
  
She saw Vegeta in front of her, bleeding on his right shoulder. He mind worked fast. She just guessed that Vegeta must have taken the ki ball for her. Bulma felt a tingle of gratitude in her heart, but it was soon replaced by hatred, rage, anger, pian, madness, and pain. She stood up quickly and stood in front of Vegeta, looking at him directly in the eyes.  
  
Bulma stared into his onix eyes. She raised her hand slowly and slapped him straight across the cheeks with all her might, strength, and will. She was sad, tears swelled upon her blue saphire eyes.  
  
"NANI?!?" Vegeta yelled in confusion...  
  
  
Chapter 9) The moment of the weird little parody:  
  
  
"Oh my Kame! GOKU! you are alive?" she shouted in astonishment as she threw both of her arms around her best friend.  
  
  
"Urr... Yeah! Hey Bulma!" Goku said happilly with the traditional Son Goku grin.   
  
  
"Ho-How is it that you are alive?"  
  
  
"Urr... I know that I am alive, but I don't really know how. Kami-sama told me, but I urr... Kinda forgot..." Goku smiled widely as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
  
"Well... I didn't expect that much from you anyways... Wait... You said Kami-sama told you right?"  
  
  
"Yeah... Why?"  
  
  
"That must mean that Chikkyuu-sei is not destroyed, right?"  
  
  
"Chikkyuu-sei is not destroyed, where did you get that idea?"  
  
  
"I though that Chikkyuu-sei was destroye-"  
  
  
"Goku?" another voice called out from the dark.  
  
  
"Chi-Chi! bulma is right here! I found her!"  
  
  
"Chi-Chi?" Bulma repeated in disbelief.  
  
  
"Yes, Bulma. I am here." Chi-Chi said as she revealed herself.  
  
  
"Urr... Chi-Chi?" Bulma called her.  
  
  
"Hn?"  
  
  
"Why did you bring that frying pan?" Bulma asked and pointed at the HUGE frying pan that Chi-Chi was holding.  
  
  
"Oh, this?" She said as she held it up.  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
"I brought it with me to do this!" Chi-Chi answered as she hit Goku's head with it.  
  
  
#BONK#  
  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
  
"What is this? A reunion?" Vegeta said in a grumpy voice as he got up from the floor slowly.  
  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku yelled in a very serious tone.  
  
  
"Kakarott! Look who's here to visit!"  
  
  
"If you ever hurt BUlma, I'll beat you up into one bloody pulp, literally."  
  
  
"As you can see, Kakarott, she's fine. Or are you too unintellectual to see it?"  
  
  
"Unintellectual?"  
  
  
"Yes, unintellectual."  
  
  
"Urr... What's unintellectual? Is it a brand of new candy?"  
  
  
"Dumbass..."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Vegeta just shook his head in disbelief of the taller saiyan standing across from him and started to walk out.  
  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
  
  
"Anywhere BUT here."...  
  
  
Chapter 10) The moment when Vegeta breaks down in tears:  
  
-SOMEWHERE IN SPACE  
  
  
Vegeta awoke in surprise in the deep spave. As he sat up slowly, a voice was clearly heard in his mind. It was very clear, but at the same time, faint.  
  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
  
"Just tell me, Vegeta..." the voice rang through his mind faintly, but clearly.  
  
  
"Onna?" Vegeta called out.  
  
  
No reply. The voice had disappeared.  
  
  
"I must have been hellucinating or something," vegeta murmured to himself and shook his head side to side.  
  
  
~I thing I need a cold shower to cool my mind.~ he thought quickly as he walked over to the shower. He turned the cold water on almost furiously. He really needed an icy shower to cool his complicated mind. The water rained down on him, and eventhough it was cold, his well trained saiyan body could handle it.  
  
  
"Tell me what I am to you..."  
  
  
There it was again... A clear yet faint voice, and sad yet strong voice. Who could it be? Vegeta jumped, the voice had caught him by surprise.  
  
  
"Tell me what I am to you..."  
  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta screamed as he clutched his head in pain.  
  
  
"Tell me what you feel about me..."  
  
  
"Get the fuck out of my head!"  
  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
  
"GET OUT!!" Vegeta screamed angrilly and quickly formed a ki ball and through it out the shower; the ki ball hit the couch and the couch burned into ashes.  
  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
  
"Just get out..." Vegeta whispered as he curled up into a ball on the shower floor.  
  
  
"Just tell me..."  
  
  
"Please get out..." He sobbed, and for the first time in his life, he had shown vulnerability to himself.  
  
He continued to sob, as small tears ran down his firm face, his face that shower pain and agony and... Need...  
  
  
~THE END OF SPECIAL THINGS FOR READERS~ 


	12. URGENT! PLEASE READ! REALLY REALLY IMPOR...

Dear My Readers,  
  
Hello~  
I know it has been about 3 months since I updated, but as you know this story contains NC 17 chapters.  
And FF.Net is currently shutting down all NC 17 stories, which is so very unfair...  
I have been thinking about updating and all, but I was just too lazy to update...  
Since FF.Net is deleting NC 17 stories, I will quickly finish this story WITHOUT ANY NC 17 CHAPTERS which means NO MORE LEMONS OR CITRUS!!  
So my dear readers, don't hate me that I am not writing NC 17s, it was not my decision!!   
It was FF.Net's decision!!  
And with all due respect, I will not write any more after this story.  
I was thinking of rewriting my other stories like EAT, but nope no can do now!  
I was also working on a RK story but I can't write more now, since they will not be a story without lemons...   
I say sorry to all of you, thank you for reading and reviewing my story but no more now...  
Don't worry I will finish this story, so wait a few while please!  
Adios~  
  
-MiN 


End file.
